Wake up, Angel
by Otacraze92
Summary: Começo do ano, duas alunas novas. O que será do Host Club e seus integrantes a partir de agora? KAORUxOC
1. O início

Era começo do ano, primeiro dia de aula. Eu realmente não queria ir para o colégio que minha mãe havia escolhido. Um colégio de gente rica e mimada. Não que eu não fosse também bem afortunada, mas quem ia querer ser rodeada de pessoas falsas? Tudo bem, eu não tenho escolha mesmo. Minha mãe já arrumou tudo, inclusive as malas para me mandar ao Japão, meu país de origem.

Morei no Japão até meus 8 ou 9 anos, depois nos mudamos para a Espanha. Eu gosto daqui, entende? É bom e as pessoas não são tão parecidas. E não tinha nenhum amigo de verdade no Japão, aqui sim. Mas até parece que minha mãe se importa. Casou de novo esses dias e de repente a adolescente aqui virou um estorvo. Então sou obrigada a ir morar com meu pai em outro continente. Superável, pelo menos.

Ah, sim. Falei, falei, mas não me apresentei. Meu nome é Shou Ootori. E não acho que meu pai goste muito de mim. Talvez por isso eu tenha me mudado com minha mãe quando era criança, mas isso não vem ao caso. Continuando a apresentação, tenho três irmãos, sendo que um deles tem um ano a mais do que eu. E uma irmã também. Mas não somos muito parecidos. Eles se parecem mais com papai, e eu com nossa mãe. Cabelo castanho-claro, agora o deixei meio rosa. Meus olhos são mais para o mel também.

Chega de falar disso. Essa abertura sobre o início do meu colegial serve para eu descontar a raiva de minha mãe por ter decidido tudo isso sem mim. É por isso que nos últimos dias eu tive dificuldade de achar o que vestir. Porque estava tudo na mala de viagem. Uma viagem que fiz no ano novo. Eu passei o ano novo em um avião. Avião! Longe de amigos e família. Longe de qualquer diversão. Tortura total. Mesmo para quem foi na 1ª classe.

Meu vôo? O cara ao meu lado roncava. Sim, fiz um vôo noturno. "Será mais fácil para se adaptar ao fuso horário" foi o que disse mamãe. Eu sei lá se é verdade. Só espero que tenha algo bom no colégio. Que não sejam apenas riquinhos mimados para tudo quando é lado. É o mesmo colégio de meu irmão, por falar nisso. Acabei de perceber isso. Pode ser interessante então. Se bem que ele deve ter amigos estranhos. Assim como ele.

Ah, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu matei muito em uma vida passada e agora estou pagando? Ou era por que eu não tinha nada que pudesse oferecer? Ou por que… Já nem consigo pensar! O que será de mim naquele colégio? Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Esse drama todo não combina comigo! Tudo culpa da minha mãe. Sim, culpa dela. Ótimo. Agora posso respirar fundo e me acalmar.

Agora vamos pensar. Sei em que turma eu acabei ficando. Não tenho idéia de quem esteja comigo. E a casa de papai é maior de que imaginei. Não consigo encontrar o nii-san aqui. Qualquer hora eu procuro por ele também. Já que não vai herdar os negócios da família, então não tem problema. Ele não deve ser tão ocupado quanto os outros.

Bom, já falei bastante. Vamos ao que interessa, não? Como minha vida no Japão (re) começou… Não foi muito agradável, se quer saber. Fiquei perdida no primeiro dia já. Mas sem problemas. Nada insuperável. Eu acho. Pelo menos por enquanto isso não me incomoda tanto. Talvez isso mude daqui um tempo. Anos, acho. Ou nunca também. Nada importante. Na minha opinião ao menos. Se ponha em meu lugar e pense se quer saber.


	2. Ouran e o Host Club

_Dois conceitos são importantes no Colégio Particular Ouran…_

_1) Prestígio da família_

_2) Dinheiro. Muito dinheiro._

_Pessoas ricas têm muito tempo livre…_

"Certo. Esse colégio é bem grande. E fui largada por meu pai diante dele sem noção alguma de onde fica minha sala. Usando um vestido grande e… Estranho. Tudo bem… Vamos procurar por alguém normal…"

- Nossa… Não sabia que gente pobre era aceita… – olhei curiosa para a menina ao meu lado, que entrava no colégio. Então desviei o olhar para o alvo de interesse e me aproximei.

- Parece que nós somos as únicas pessoas novas aqui.

- Ah, olá!

- Qual seu nome? =)

- Haruhi Fujioka, prazer.

- Eu sou Shou Ootori. – eu sorria e percebi um sorriso de volta – Bom, melhor acharmos nossas salas.

- Também acho… Qual a sua? A minha é a 1-A…

- Jura? – eu me surpreendi com aquilo.

- Sim… Por que? – seu olhar era de quem não entendia.

- É a minha também. Que bom, somos colegas! – eu estava animada por ter encontrado alguém de minha sala logo no começo.

Não tivemos muita dificuldade em achar a sala. E assim que chegamos, o professor nos apresentou.

- Temos alunos novos. Levantem-se e cumprimentem. – então ele se virou para nós – Apresentem-se, por favor.

Haruhi foi primeiro.

- Meu nome é Haruhi Fujioka. Sou bolsista. Espero me dar bem com vocês.

- Eu sou Shou Ootori. Estou aqui contra minha vontade. Será sorte se alguém conseguir se dar bem comigo nesse começo difícil. – eu estava séria. Ninguém ali parecia interessante. Vendo que ninguém parecia amigável por conta do que disse, acabei acrescentando – Difícil para mim, ao menos.

- Bom… Seus lugares. – o professor ficou sem reação por causa de minha apresentação, como pude notar – Fujioka se sentará entre Kaoru e Hikaru… E Ootori – eu percebi que as pessoas ficavam tensas ao ouvir esse nome – Sentará atrás de Hikaru.

Fui para meu lugar, com Haruhi logo atrás. Sentei-me sem me preocupar com os olhares e cochichos a meu respeito. E na primeira troca de aulas, Hikaru puxou assunto comigo.

- Seu nome é Shou Ootori, não?

- Sim. Por que?

- Percebeu a reação que isso causa, huh? – alguém idêntico a ele, exceto pela forma como o cabelo estava arrumado, me dirigiu a palavra.

- Vocês seriam… Hikaru e Kaoru, não? – eu apontei respectivamente para o ruivo diante de mim e seu irmão.

- Somos. – a resposta veio em uníssono.

- Gêmeos… Interessante. E o que tem meu sobrenome? Todo mundo fica tão tenso. É só um nome, por favor.

Eles se entreolharam. Provavelmente pensaram "Ela não tem noção do que está dizendo", mas eu não ligo. No fim, eu não tenho influência no colégio mesmo.

O dia passou depressa. Bastante, até. E me encontrei com Haruhi diversas vezes fora da aula. E em todas vezes, ficava tentada a perguntar se ela era uma menina. Mas preferi me conter. Então esbarrei com ela em sua busca por um lugar silencioso.

- Ah, Haruhi-san! – eu sorri.

- Olá, Shou-san.

- O que faz perambulando pelo colégio?

- Queria um lugar quieto, sabe? Para estudar.

- Podemos procurar, então. Tem uma coisa que queria perguntar também.

Começamos a andar pelo corredor atrás de um bom lugar para estudar.

- Pergunte.

- Você é uma menina, não?

Ela riu.

- Sou sim. Não pareço?

- Não exatamente. Mas tem traços bem femininos.

E nós duas rimos.

Uma porta estava a nossa frente como se tivesse surgido por mágica. Eu olhei a placa. _3ª sala de música_.

- Está quieto demais para uma sala de música. – eu comentei, ainda olhando a placa.

- Talvez dê para estudar, isso é o mais importante. – e ela abriu a porta.

Pétalas de rosas vieram voando delicadamente em nossa direção. Uma entrada espalhafatosa, na minha opinião. Não tive outra reação que não pegar uma kunai que estava presa a minha coxa e arremessar. Ela acertou uma pétala e foi parar do outro lado da sala, cravada na parede.

- Isso é tão ridículo… – eu olhei um por um os rostos lá. E três me chamaram atenção – Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun? E… Nii-san? – ele foi o que mais me surpreendeu. Talvez por isso minha voz tenha saído estranha ao me referir a ele.

- Shou-san? – os gêmeos pareciam surpresos. Olhavam de mim para a kunai na parede.

Eu fui rapidamente até onde estava a "arma" e a retirei. Tornei a prendê-la em minha perna, o que exigiu de mim um levantar em parte o vestido. Quando tornei a olhá-los, todos, menos meu irmão e Haruhi (lógico), estavam corados.

- O que faz aqui, Shou? – ouvi a voz de meu irmão.

A informalidade fez todos ficarem boquiabertos.

- Nii-san… – por um instante, minha expressão ficou tristonha, mas logo me recompus – Mamãe casou de novo. O estorvo aqui foi mandado para a casa de papai.

Percebi então a voz dos gêmeos.

- Vocês são irmãos?!

- Somos. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

- Por que nunca disse que tinha mais uma irmã, Kyouya-senpai? – um loiro pouco mais alto que eu falava, parecendo exaltado.

- Não achei que a veria no Japão. – nii-san se dirigiu ao loiro e voltou a falar comigo – Então ela se casou, não? Dessa vez ao menos percebeu que não poderia cuidar de você.

- E por isso o Japão? Por que não então a casa de nossos tios na própria Espanha?

O país pareceu afetá-los.

- Você é espanhola? – um loiro baixinho surgiu diante de mim.

- Não, japonesa. Morei na Espanha por alguns anos. – eu tive que me abaixar para poder olhá-lo direito – Por que tem uma criança aqui?

- Ele é o mais velho. – novamente os gêmeos.

Eu ri.

- Ele? O mais velho? – ri de novo.

- Sim. – e uma voz estranha foi ouvida. Pus-me de novo em pé, vendo um moreno de mais ou menos dois metros diante de mim.

- Bom, Shou. Creio que devo apresentá-los então.

- Ajudaria muito, nii-san. – desviei o olhar para a porta – Haruhi-san? Tudo bem? Está tão…

Minha fala foi cortada pelos ruivos.

- Então Haruhi-san e Shou-san viraram amigos? – ao meu ver eles achavam que ela era um garoto.

- Muito bem, que tipo de lugar é esse? – eu interrompi a conversa.

Haruhi se pôs ao meu lado. Sua voz saiu de forma que só eu escutei.

- Que clube de homens lindos é esse…? E seu irmão faz parte…?

- Parece que sim… Nii-san, por favor. – respondi a ela no mesmo tom e tornei a me dirigir a Kyouya-nii.

- Já deve ter notado, Shou. Não é um clube normal. Estes são Tamaki, Mori, Hani, Kaoru e Hikaru. – conforme falava os nomes, ele apontava os rapazes – Mas creio que já conhece os gêmeos.

Confirmei com a cabeça.

- Eu, Haruhi-san e eles estamos na mesma sala.

- Então caiu na sala A? Nada mal… Parece que estudou direitinho na Espanha. – como sempre, ele gostava de usar a escola para me provocar, só porque sempre se destacou mais.

- Sou mais capaz do que você. Sempre me dediquei mais. Não tenho culpa se sempre foi mais queridinho do que eu. – dei os ombros.

- Ainda assim… Não achei que conseguiria.

- Não desconte em mim o fato de papai não ter atenção suficiente para você em relação aos nossos dois irmãos. – em cheio. Aquilo o tirava do sério.

- Se não tem nada a tratar aqui, saia. – ele estava sério e percebi que isso fez Haruhi tremer.

- Nós já vamos… Certo, Shou-san? – Haruhi queria correr dali, pelo que vi. Mas nessa pressa, acabou derrubando um vaso.

- Íamos leiloar esse vaso. – os gêmeos disseram em uníssono.

- E-e-e-e-eu posso… Eu vou, er… – Haruhi tremia.

- Oito milhões de ienes. – não sei direito se foi Kaoru ou Hikaru que disse isso.

- Eu vou pagar.

- Como? – dessa vez foi o outro – Você não é o plebeu bolsista?

Sim, eles achavam que ele era um menino.

- Eu pago. – me manifestei. Não deixaria eles se aproveitarem assim.

- Não pode. – meu irmão parecia satisfeito por ter como impedir meus planos.

- E por qual motivo, nii-san?

- Quem quebrou, paga.

Percebi que Tamaki falava com Haruhi.

- "Em Roma faça como os romanos. Se não tem dinheiro para pagar, pague com seu corpo". – eu vi uma mudança de personalidade nele. Parecia cruel como… Como Kyouya.

Pronto. Ela virou parte daquele clube estranho.

- Sendo assim, eu virei aqui constantemente ver como estão tratando Haruhi-san. – eu tinha de fazer algo, mesmo que precisasse me tornar uma cliente.


	3. Os dias no Host

Os dias passavam depressa até. Mesmo no clube estranho do qual agora Haruhi fazia parte. E eu fazia questão de ser sua cliente em tempo integral. O que não entendia era como as garotas dali poderiam ser tão… Estúpidas. Qualquer coisa as fazia corar e gritar "Moeee!" a todo pulmão.

E quando eu não estava como cliente de Haruhi, observava meu irmão cuidando dos gastos e tudo mais. Vice-presidente e gerente, ainda trabalhava atendendo. Tenho de admitir que ele é bom nisso. Então, naquele dia, pousei meus olhos nos gêmeos. Eles falavam alguma coisa com as clientes. Nada demais. Mas então eu os vi se abraçarem e quase se beijarem. Fiquei chocada e nii-san notou.

- O que foi, Shou?

- Eles… Os gêmeos… O que é aquilo?! – me exaltei um pouco.

- É o papel deles. A relação deles aqui é algo entre amor fraternal e…

Não o deixei terminar.

- Então é só aqui? Eles são gays daquela forma só aqui? – eu parecia aliviada, o que o fez rir.

- Sim, Shou. Os "demônios" do clube em sua relação proibida. Isso atrai clientes.

Debrucei sobre a mesa. De alguma forma, saber que aquilo não era incesto realmente me aliviou profundamente. Só não sabia dizer por qual motivo. Acho que ouvi a risada de Kyouya mais uma vez, mas não tenho certeza. Logo ele estava no computador de novo.

Então Haruhi apareceu diante de mim.

- Gostaria de algo, Shou-san? Parece cansada.

- Ah, Haruhi-san… Não, não. – parei para pensar – Um copo de água só, por favor. – eu sorri.

- Claro. – ela sorriu de volta e saiu, indo buscar o que pedi.

- Parece mesmo vigilante, Shou. Tem medo do que possa acontecer aqui? – percebi que meu irmão tinha parado de ver o computador e me fitava. Normalmente conversávamos com ele olhando a máquina e não eu.

- Acho que vocês podem muito bem maltratar Haruhi-san. Em especial você… – franzi a sobrancelha enquanto falava.

- E por que eu?

- Você tem um gênio ruim, nii-san…

Ele sorriu como quem achava graça.

- Você não é diferente, Shou.

- Tem razão… Talvez porque somos do mesmo sangue. – revirei os olhos e vi Haruhi aparecer com minha água – Obrigada. – sorri e peguei o copo.

- E você, Kyouya-senpai? O que quer? – Haruhi sorriu para ele.

- Nada, Haruhi-san. Obrigado. – ele voltou a mexer no computador.

- Kyouya-nii… Posso perguntar algo? – esperei Haruhi se afastar para tornar a falar.

- Claro. – ele não olhou para mim.

- O que pensa de Haruhi-san? Digo… O que acha que é? Garota ou não?

- Acho. Ela é perceptivelmente uma garota.

Estranhei.

- Então por que permite que ela se vista como um garoto?

- Porque só assim ela pagará a dívida.

- Dinheiro é tudo para você – suspirei e me levantei – Minha vez como cliente de Haruhi-san.

Fui até a mesa dela, sorrindo.

- Hora de atender outras clientes, não?

- Shou-san. Achei que hoje não seria minha cliente. – ela sorriu sem jeito.

- Estou sempre aqui, você sabe.

Sentei-me a sua mesa e começamos a conversar. Logo outras clientes chegaram e ela teve de se fingir de rapaz. Não liguei. Em vez disso, fiquei observando o trabalho dos outros, participando da conversa dependendo do rumo que tomava.

Meus olhos paravam especialmente em Kyouya-nii, que às vezes estava atendendo e outras não, e nos gêmeos. Eles chamavam minha atenção de alguma forma. Então veio uma pergunta pela qual não esperava.

- Interessada, Shou-san? – desviei o olhar para a garota que falou. Ela estava sentada ao meu lado e tinha o cabelo loiro, mas mais escuro do que de Tamaki ou Hani.

- Em que, Hina-san?

- Os gêmeos. Percebi que olhava com bastante interesse.

- É só que o teatrinho deles… Não sei, acho estranho. Fico pensando quanto daquilo é real.

- Mas não acha lindo? Irmãos se amando daquela forma, se dando tão bem. – ela sorriu.

- Sim, tem razão… No fim não importa o quanto é real. Importa que reflete o quanto se gostam – sorri de volta.

Haruhi acompanhou a conversa, sem dizer nada. No fim, ela apenas mudou de assunto. Parecia não saber o que fazer, então ela olhou, como diz Tamaki, de um ângulo inferior.

- Gostariam de mais uma xícara de chá?

A garota corou instantaneamente e as outras soltaram um alto e estridente "Moeeeee!"

Eu sorri para Haruhi. Se as coisas continuassem daquela forma, logo a dívida dela seria quitada, não?

- E você, Shou-san? Aceita mais chá? – ela sorria naturalmente.

- Adoraria, Haruhi-kun. – me era estranho ainda tratá-la como se fosse um garoto.

Como todos os outros dias, não demorou muito para o tempo passar. Logo voltava para casa com Kyouya-nii. Mas hoje, por algum motivo, Tamaki estava conosco.

- Nii-san… Por que Tamaki está aqui? – eu não fazia a mínima questão de ter qualquer respeito por ele. Afinal, de quem era a culpa por Haruhi ter que se passar por homem? Quem a assediava de forma descarada e ainda se fazia de inocente? Sim, Tamaki. E ele me irritava profundamente.

- Temos um trabalho do colégio para fazer. O professor nos colocou no mesmo grupo. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

- Certo… E são apenas os dois? – eu não ia engolir aquela história.

- Sim. São duplas, Shou-san. – Tamaki me dirigiu a palavra, sorrindo bobamente.

- Ninguém falou com você, loiro. – minha resposta saiu mais fria do que deveria.

- Seja mais educada, Shou. – Kyouya desviou o olhar para mim, mas parecia indiferente àquilo.

- Como se você ligasse… – revirei os olhos – Aliás. – dei ênfase a essa última palavra, mas não cheguei a falar o que queria.

- O que foi? – nii-san quem perguntou, mas não parecia muito mais interessado.

- O que papai disse sobre você estar no Host?

Tamaki também pareceu interessado em minha pergunta.

- Ele… – percebi que não tinha nenhuma resposta.

- …Não sabe. – sorri satisfeita, completando a frase.

Kyouya voltou a olhar pela janela, sem responder.

Chegamos logo em casa depois disso e eu fui direto para o quarto. Não queria ficar lá sozinha com aqueles dois. Fala sério. Fui fazer minhas coisas, nada do colégio. Não tinha nada interessante, então achei que deveria chamar Haruhi. Talvez pudesse ir buscá-la.

Comecei a arrumar umas coisas, para ter certeza de que teríamos o que fazer e depois sai do quarto. Precisaria falar com alguém sobre a idéia e pensei em Kyouya. Não tinha mais ninguém na casa, afinal. Sendo assim, ele era o responsável direto. Parei diante da porta e ia bater quando ouvi algo estranho.

Fiquei quieta e mais perto da porta, ouvindo a conversa.

- Tamaki, pare de gemer.

- Mas… Kyouya…

- O que foi?

...

- Tamaki, se tem algo que quer me dizer, por favor, diga.

- Kyouya, eu…

Tudo bem, aquilo era demais. Mais do que depressa, me afastei da porta. Se fosse o que eu estava imaginando, seria o cúmulo. Meu irmão era… Era… Argh! Voltei para o quarto correndo e acho que fiz barulho, porque ouvi uma porta se abrindo atrás de mim. Ainda assim não parei enquanto não cheguei em meu quarto.

Demorei a pegar no sono, porque as imagens do que poderia ter acontecido se repetiam em minha mente. Aquilo era… Nojento? Ruim? Asqueroso? Tanto faz. Precisava esquecer aquilo. Infelizmente não consegui. Quando finalmente peguei no sono, acabei sonhando com isso também.

Acordei no meio da noite, gritando. E logo alguém bateu na porta.

- Shou-sama? A senhorita está bem? – era uma das empregadas.

- E-estou… – respirei fundo – Estou sim.

Percebi a voz de meu irmão do outro lado.

- Shou? O que foi?

Eu gritei tão alto assim?

- Não foi nada. – fui até a porta e a abri. A empregada já havia saído – Tamaki vai dormir aqui?

- Ele já foi embora, Shou. – ele pareceu estranhar – Por que?

- Não é nada. Só achei que como estava tarde, ele acabaria ficando. – franzi o cenho.

- Queria que ele ficasse? – ele pareceu achar graça da idéia.

- Ele é um idiota. Ainda bem que foi embora. Boa noite, então.

- Durma bem. – ele acariciou minha cabeça e saiu. Eu realmente odeio quando ele faz isso.

"_Pelo menos agora eu sei que não tem nada acontecendo"_

Depois disso, até que peguei no sono rápido. Não me lembro de ter sonhado com algo, mas isso é bastante normal. Acordei no dia seguinte com o Sol entrando pela janela que eu havia esquecido descoberta.


	4. Hostess

Apareci no Host mais alguns dias, até que algo começou a me torturar lá dentro. Algo que eu não sabia dizer. Pelo menos logo seriam férias. Tudo bem, daqui uns meses seriam férias. Apenas detalhes. Minha ausência constante no Host fez com que obrigassem Kyouya a descobrir o motivo. Voltávamos para casa quando ele tocou no assunto.

- Shou?

- O que foi, nii-san?

- O pessoal queria saber o motivo de sua ausência.

- Nada em especial. Só vi que não preciso mais ficar vigiando.

- Tem certeza de que não é para evitar ninguém?

- Tenho, nii-san. – revirei os olhos.

- Foi o Tono?

- Aquele estúpido? Eca.

- Hani ou Mori?

- Criança e servo.

- Então são os gêmeos.

- O que tem? – eu olhava pela janela, o que o impedia de ver que corei.

- Você sempre olhava para eles – percebi que ele parecia analisar meu rosto.

- E daí? Só porque aquele joguinho gay me enoja.

- Quer virar uma Hostess?

Fiquei estática. Aquilo era sério?

- Posso falar com Tamaki – continuou ele – Pode ser fácil convencê-lo.

- Imagino… Qualquer um conseguiria.

- Então pronto. Se conseguir usar contra Tamaki as técnicas que ele usa com as clientes, será uma de nós.

- Não quero fazer parte desse clube ridículo.

- Para quem acha o clube algo ridículo, você se afeiçoou bastante pelos integrantes.

Ele tinha razão. Acabei me afeiçoando aos integrantes.

- Tudo bem – eu concordei de má vontade.

Ótimo. Agora eu tinha que fazer Tamaki me aceitar como Hostess, a última coisa que achei que faria. Chegamos em casa em um tempo que pareceu maior do que o normal. Fui direto para a cozinha. Precisava comer alguma coisa. Vi então um bolo sobre a mesa.

"_Não tem problema pegar um pedaço…"_ Cheguei perto e estava quase cortando um pedaço quando Kyouya apareceu na porta.

- Shou? Tem um pacote para você na sala. Ia comer bolo? – ele pareceu estranhar.

- Para mim? Ah… Ia comer… Mas perdi a fome. – deixei a faca na mesa e fui para sala – De quem é?

- Não sei, não olhei. Achei que ficaria brava.

Essa foi boa. Aposto que não queria me contar de quem era.

Sentei no sofá, ao lado do pacote. Era de tamanho médio pelo que vi. E tinha um cartão. Cartões podem ser bregas dependendo do que estiver escrito. Dei os ombros e o tirei, sem ler. Tirei a embalagem em seguida.

- Como… Kyouya-nii! – eu gritei da sala para a cozinha, chamando-o. Não tinha como alguém saber que eu gostava tanto daquilo. Não sem Kyouya ter dito.

Ele logo apareceu.

- O que foi, Shou? Não gostou?

- Diga-me uma única coisa. Como posso receber isso pelo _correio _– tratei de dar ênfase nisso – de alguém com quem nem cheguei a comentar que…

Ele me interrompeu.

- Já olhou de quem é?

Olhei para o cartão.

"_Pedi para seu amigo mandar para você. Daria muito trabalho daqui. Mamãe"_

- Mamãe…

- Problema resolvido. – ele se virou e saiu.

Eu fiquei sentada no sofá, olhando a caixa de rosas de vidro que havia recebido. Era o meu tipo preferido de rosa. Subi para meu quarto, segurando a caixa. Deixei-a sobre a cama e comecei a olhar meu guarda roupa, apenas para tentar me distrair. Tinha aceitado algo que nunca faria. Ficar atendendo garotos realmente não era minha cara.

Quando me cansei, tirei as rosas da caixa e deixei-as em um vaso que tinha próximo à janela onde antes estavam rosas brancas. E reais. Deixei a caixa em qualquer canto e fui tomar banho. Estava cansada e precisava dormir. Assim que saí do banheiro, coloquei meu pijama e me joguei na cama, dormindo rapidamente.

Acordei no dia seguinte um pouco em cima da hora. Arrumei meu cabelo correndo e vesti um uniforme limpo. Desci às pressas e comi pouco de café da manhã. Quando saí para ir para o colégio, Kyouya estava encostado no carro, me esperando.

- Atrasada. – a voz dele estava séria.

- Eu sei. Dormi demais, só isso. Vamos logo. – entrei no carro e vi que ele logo fez o mesmo.

Fomos para o colégio um pouco mais depressa do que nos outros dias. Não consegui conversar direito com ele sobre a idéia que tivera no dia anterior.

- Quer mesmo que eu entre no Host?

- Isso nos daria mais dinheiro.

- E você acha mesmo que eu quero ficar agindo como se estivesse tentando seduzir rapazes ricos e mimados?

Ele riu.

- Teria que ser algo que os prendesse lá, mas não sei se isso.

- E por isso tenho que "seduzir" Tamaki.

- Exato. Se quiser pode ser os dois gêmeos.

Olhei para ele, séria.

- Só falta me dizer para fazer isso com os três.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, o que me fez tremer.

- Não é má idéia.

- NÃO! – mas ele não ouviu. Tínhamos chegado no colégio e ele saiu do carro assim que terminou de falar.

Não consegui me concentrar nas aulas. Minha mente vagava pelos planos de meu irmão e em como eu faria aquilo. Fitei as costas de Hikaru. Acompanhei calmamente com os olhos de suas costas até o topo de sua cabeça. Depois olhei para Kaoru. A simetria entre eles era perfeita. Se fossem postos de frente para o outro ou lado a lado, seria como se estivessem diante de um espelho.

Assim que as aulas acabaram, saí mais rápido do que o de costume da sala, indo me encontrar com Kyouya-nii.

- Ora, ora. Por que está aqui, Shou? – ele me olhou com indiferença. Parecia esperar alguém, já que estava em pé do lado de fora da sala.

Coloquei a cabeça dentro da sala e vi que Tamaki conversava animado com alguns alunos.

- Esperando ele? – olhei para meu irmão, com uma expressão confusa.

- Sem ele não há Host. Nem seu desafio. – ele deu um sorriso satisfeito e frio.

Tremi.

- Sim… O desafio…

- Espero que esteja pronta.

Tamaki então saiu da sala.

- Kyouya! – ele parecia feliz.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele, pensando em quanto era idiota. Um bom tempo após termos começado a ir para o clube, ele notou minha presença.

- Oh! Shou-san! O que faz aqui? – ele pareceu estranhar.

"_Oh! Só me notou agora! Meu Deus, o mundo está acabando! ¬¬"_

- Eu na verdade estava…

Kyouya me interrompeu.

- Pedi para que ela viesse conosco hoje. Assim estaria lá antes do clube abrir. Tem algo que eu queria que ela fizesse.

Vi que Tamaki sorriu animado.

- E o que é? – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Envolve você, então quieto. – não fui delicada. Não queria ser, entende?

Ele não entendeu. E Kyouya não explicou, o que me aliviou um pouco. Chegamos na Sala de Música pouco depois. Deixei minhas coisas onde ninguém poderia ver durante as atividades do clube e me virei para Kyouya.

- Muito bem. O que eu devo fazer? – perguntei em alto e bom tom para que todos ouvissem.

- Ora, Shou. Parece que quer acabar logo com isso. Não acha que isso tirará a diversão? – ele riu.

- Diversão nada. Diga logo qual é a minha sentença por ter vindo para cá.

- Tudo bem. – ele apontou para Tamaki e em seguida para os gêmeos – Ele e eles. Se conseguir provar que nossas técnicas servem também em nós, estará no clube.

Tamaki corou. Ele sabia, provavelmente, que meu irmão queria me colocar nessa coisa estranha desde o começo, mas aposto que não imaginou isso. E os gêmeos… Bem, para eles era uma surpresa desagradável pelo que conclui através de suas expressões. Suspirei.

- Tudo bem. Vou provar que toda essa futilidade não atrai somente garotas.

Agradeci por Hani e Mori ainda não estarem lá. Olhei ao redor e vi que Haruhi também não estava lá. Isso me animou um pouco. Só estavam presentes as vítimas e o sentenciador.

- Kaoru, Hikaru. – ao ouvir a voz de meu irmão, automaticamente me virei para ele – Venham comigo um instante.

E saiu. Os gêmeos foram logo atrás, sem entender.

- Bom, hime… Ficamos sozinhos. – Tamaki sorriu sem graça.

- Seguinte, loiro. Trate de corar bem rápido porque eu _realmente_ não quero fazer isso.

- S-sim…!

Suspirei.

- Tamaki… – eu cheguei com o rosto próximo ao dele, pondo delicadamente a mão em seu rosto.

- Sim, hime…

Ele parecia hesitante.

Mexi no cabelo dele, parecendo distraída. Tinha a boca agora próxima ao seu ouvido, o que me satisfez. Usei a técnica preferida dele contra ele.

Soprei sua orelha.

Ele tremeu e ficou mais corado do que achei possível. Estava achando aquilo divertido. Comecei a passar de leve um dedo em seu peito, olhando distraída seu peito subindo e descendo, devido à respiração descompassada.

- S-Shou-hime…

- Sim, Tamaki? – olhei para ele como se realmente o amasse.

Senti seu coração quase pular para fora do peito com a vozinha melosa que eu fiz. Depois ele saiu correndo para fora da sala, com uma mão no rosto. Estava totalmente vermelho. Em seguida vi meu irmão entrando, aplaudindo.

- Parabéns. – ele sorriu.

- Isso foi desgastante. – franzi o cenho.

Ele riu.

- Mas Tamaki é fácil. Seu maior desafio está neles. – vi os gêmeos entrando, ainda sem entender.

Corri para perto dos dois, com uma cara de "Por favor, me ajudem!"

- Boa sorte. – e a última coisa que vi foi meu irmão saindo.

Provavelmente foi porque desmaiei. Lembro-me de ter aberto os olhos e ter visto o teto antes de tudo. Só então percebi que estava deitada no colo de alguém. Desviei o olhar e vi…

- Kaoru, não? – franzi a sobrancelha.

- Acordou! – os gêmeos sorriram.

Sentei e olhei ao redor.

- Por quanto tempo eu apaguei?

- Poucos minutos. – foi Hikaru quem disse.

Apoiei a cabeça no ombro de Kaoru, com a voz saindo mais um sussurro. Eu também tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada.

Ouvi o coração dele dar um salto.

- Kaoru… – eu levantei o rosto para ele e toquei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

Ele ficou apenas olhando, igual Hikaru. Mas eu não tinha forças para continuar com o desafio de Kyouya. Tornei a apoiar a cabeça no ombro do mais novo, descendo a mão até seu peito. Sentia meu rosto fervendo, minhas pernas e braços fracos, a respiração falhando. Ouvi seu coração pular de novo. Eu sorri. Mesmo assim conseguia fazer o que precisava.

Kyouya logo entrou, curioso. Quando me viu quase desmaiando de novo, foi um tanto rapidamente até mim.

- Shou? Shou?! Shou, consegue me ouvir?

Eu gemi. O tom de voz dele estava me incomodando, minha cabeça girava.

- Cala a boca…

Eu tentei me sentar, mas não tinha forças para me manter. Caí deitada no sofá e fiquei. Acabei desmaiando de novo. Quando acordei, percebi que estava na enfermaria, com todo o Host lá, me esperando. Percebi que as garotas presentes olhavam e cochichavam.

- Que desagradável – falei mais para mim do que para os outros, mas foi suficiente para chamar a atenção de Hani. E ele chamou de todo resto.

- Shou-chan! Shou-chan! Como você está?

- Bem… Eu acho. Por que vim para cá? – olhei um tanto confusa para aquele monte de rapazes.

- Você desmaiou. Sua temperatura subiu. – percebi que era a voz de um dos gêmeos.

- Desmaiei? Hm… Isso complica minha situação. – desviei o olhar para Kyouya.

- Não se preocupe. – ele ajeitou os óculos – Você já faz parte do Host.

Olhei para ele com uma cara de "Diga". Ele percebeu o motivo rapidamente, acrescentando o que eu queria.

- Irmãzinha.

Eu sorri, satisfeita. E logo a enfermeira disse que já estava tudo bem e eu podia sair. Mais do que depressa eu fiz isso, com o Host vindo logo atrás. Voltamos para o clube para a "reunião diária".

- Tudo bem. – fui a primeira a falar – Deixe-me ver se entendi. Eu realmente virei uma Hostess?

Tamaki pareceu se abalar com aquilo.

- Shou-san não queria? Foi tudo idéia de seu irmão!

- Não disse isso, Tamaki…

Sim, ele me estressa.

- Eu só não compreendo como isso aconteceu…

- Você cumpriu o que devia, Shou. – nii-san sorria como se não tivesse culpa de nada.

- Cumpri, foi? – desviei o olhar para os gêmeos e vi que Kaoru desviou o rosto.

Hikaru olhava para ele sem entender.

- Sim. Agora podemos lucrar mais, já que atenderemos homens também.

- Muito bem… Então. – minha voz se tornou autoritária – Eu vou fazer do meu jeito! Nada de arranjarem vários por sei lá quanto tempo! Um por vez ou nada feito! – olhei de meu irmão para Tamaki. Tinha um olhar decidido.

- Sim, sim. – Tamaki concordou na hora.

Mas Kyouya parecia pensar.

- É isso ou eu saio. – insisti em conseguir o que queria.

Ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem, Shou. Um por vez.

Isso! Consegui! Ganhei dele!

Olhei, com um sorriso de satisfação, de um Host para outro. Então meu olhar caiu sobre Haruhi.

- E ela? – a essa altura, todos haviam descoberto que Haruhi era garota – Vão manter como menino?

Kyouya acenou com a cabeça.

- Por que? – eu desviei o olhar para Tamaki, que corou instantaneamente.

- Não queremos que pensem nada errôneo dela. – foi meu irmão quem respondeu.

- E quando eu começarei atendendo? – mudei de assunto, desviando o olhar para o ser de mesmo sangue que eu.

- Amanhã.


	5. Primeiro dia

Era meu primeiro dia como Hostess e eu tenho de admitir. Estava nervosa. Mas estava indo bem pelo menos. Ou achei que estava. Ninguém pareceu achar ruim. Eu ignorei por completo os olhares que às vezes os outros lançavam sobre mim. E a forma como fui apresentada não foi agradável…

_- Shou-san! Agora você faz parte do clube! – Tamaki parecia estranhamente alegre._

_- Faço… Grande coisa. – revirei os olhos._

_- O clube logo estará funcionando. – foi uma observação feita por meu irmão. Isso me desconcertou um pouco._

_O "logo" foi uma questão de segundos. E então Tamaki me apresentou as clientes e deu a novidade._

_- Minhas queridas. Peço a ajuda de vocês em algo. Sinto-me horrível por ter de pedir a jovens tão belas, mas temos um novo integrante. É nossa primeira Hostess. Shou-san, venha aqui! – ele estava se exaltando mais do que deveria na minha opinião._

_- Pois não, Tamaki? – me pus ao lado dele._

_Ele tornou a falar com as clientes._

_- Se pudessem, gostaria que dissessem a seus colegas que agora podemos atendê-los também. E com a mesma qualidade que atendemos vocês! – ele sorria._

_Revirei os olhos._

_- É… Isso aí…_

_Então elas pareceram impressionadas._

_- Isso é verdade, Tamaki-sama? – foi uma garota loira perto de mim quem falou._

_Ele confirmou com a cabeça._

_E então os cochichos começaram._

_- Nii-san! – voltei o rosto para onde provavelmente ele estaria._

_E logo ele apareceu. Isso fez todas elas se calarem._

_- É hoje que começo atendendo, Kyouya-nii? – comecei a falar com ele, sem ligar para todo o restante._

_- Em teoria. – ele ajeitou os óculos – Mas pelo visto, seus atendimentos terão de começar a partir de amanhã._

_- Pelo visto sim – dei os ombros, voltando meu rosto a Tamaki – É bom que minhas condições sejam cumpridas. Ou então caio fora. – na última frase, desviei o olhar a meu irmão._

_- Sim, sim! Serão sim! Não é lindo, Kyouya? Sua irmã agora está conosco! – é. A animação dele era maior do que julguei normal._

_- Já que não tenho o que fazer hoje, vou me retirar. – dei as costas e comecei a sair, mas então os gêmeos se colocaram no caminho._

_- Onde acha que vai, Shou-san? – eles falaram em uníssono. Estava começando a me acostumar com isso._

_- Embora. – minha expressão era de "Isso não está claro?"_

_- Não vai, não! – cada um pegou um braço meu e começaram a me arrastar para algum lugar. Então vi que era onde eles estavam atendendo naquele dia._

_- O que estão pensando?_

_- Será nossa cliente hoje! – eles pareceram animados com a idéia._

_- E por qual razão?_

_- Ajudamos você a entrar no clube. – começou Kaoru, ao meu lado, o rosto próximo ao meu._

_- Então temos o direito de pedir isso, não acha? – terminou Hikaru, do outro lado, com o rosto igualmente próximo._

_- Pedir foi a única coisa que não fizeram. – me levantei, ignorando a atenção extrema que estávamos recebendo._

_Eles me olharam por algum tempo, mas logo me pegaram pelo braço de novo e me puseram sentada no mesmo lugar de antes._

_- Seremos obrigados a fazer você ficar? – o olhar e o tom de voz que usaram me fez lembrar de como Kyouya-nii os havia chamado uma vez._

_- De… Mônios – eu olhei como se processasse aquilo pela primeira vez. E era a primeira vez mesmo que eu entendi o termo – Vocês são do tipo demônio aqui, não?_

_- Nós mesmos! – eles sorriam._

_Logo voltaram a atender as outras clientes. Eu apenas observava._

Não é sempre que as pessoas comentam sempre que a vêem sobre você ser irmã de alguém lindo, que faz parte de um clube escolar de sucesso. E isso não é tão agradável assim. Não que seja desagradável, não chega a isso. Mas incomoda sim.

E então era o último cara a ser atendido no dia.

- Gostaria de mais alguma coisa? – sorri para ele. Tentei parecer natural e acho que consegui.

- Sua pergunta está meio ampla, não acha? – seu sorriso me desagradou.

Ok. Se ele tentasse qualquer coisa, era só gritar. Ou atacá-lo. Eu treinei artes marciais por muito tempo. E ainda treino.

- Se eu fosse você, não faria o que está pensando.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. Foi o suficiente para eu ficar séria.

- E como sabe o que estou pensando? – sua voz mais parecia um sussurro.

- Você é bastante transparente. – virei meu rosto e levantei – Se está satisfeito, se retire. – lancei um último olhar a ele, sem emoção alguma.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Tudo bem… Já entendi. – ele se levantou e veio até mim.

- Entendeu o que? – ele estava diante de mim. Eu apenas o olhava, sem emoção nenhuma.

- Se eu quiser algo, terei de lutar por isso, não?

- Sim. Geralmente é assim que funciona.

Ele colocou uma mão em meu rosto e do nada estava me beijando.

Não foram nem três segundos. Os gêmeos jogaram beisebol e acertaram a bola na cabeça dele, propositalmente. Fiquei feliz com isso e até ri. Já ele ficou bravo. Lançou um olhar irritado para os gêmeos, que apenas riram.

- Vá embora, por favor. – ouvi a voz de meu irmão atrás de mim.

- Kyouya! – me virei e o abracei – Não achei que fosse tomar uma atitude.

O rapaz então saiu, parecendo irritado. E uma vez que ele estivesse fora, eu podia soltar meu irmão e agradecer aos três por terem parado seus atendimentos por minha causa. Apesar de não ser necessário. Os gêmeos sorriram de volta e voltaram ao que faziam. Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e simplesmente se afastou.

Fiquei sentada onde estava atendendo, olhando. E mais uma vez meus olhos pousaram sobre os ruivos. Então comecei a prestar atenção.

- Lembra-se, Kaoru? Hoje você parecia tão indefeso quando acordou porque teve um pesadelo. – Hikaru sorriu para o irmão.

- Hikaru… Não fale sobre isso… Fico envergonhado… – o mais novo baixou o olhar e corou de leve.

- Desculpe, Kaoru. – nisso, ele pôs uma mão no rosto do irmão e o puxou pela cintura para mais perto, quase tocando seus lábios nos do outro.

- Hi-Hikaru…

E então veio. O grito a todo pulmão.

- Moeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Revirei os olhos. E então um jovem realmente lindo e maravilhoso, com os cabelos mais negros que eu já vi, os olhos verdes intensos e profundos, de mais ou menos 1,80 metros, dono de um sorriso lindo e tudo mais que tem direito estava ao meu lado.

- P-pois não…? – eu não conseguia pensar direito.

- Você seria Shou Ootori? – ele sorria gentilmente e logo se sentou ao meu lado.

Apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

- Tem algo que preciso falar com você. Tem algum lugar mais… Reservado?

Senti olhares me fuzilando. Não sei se era apenas das meninas.

Mais uma vez confirmei com a cabeça. Em seguida me levantei e comecei a sair. Ele veio atrás.

- E… Quem seria você…? – comecei a falar somente quando estávamos suficientemente longe.

- Sua mãe me mandou. – sua voz saía tranqüila, mas sua expressão mostrava que o assunto era um tanto sério.

- Mamãe…? E o que ela quer?

- Ela precisa que você volte para a Espanha…

- E por quê? Ela tem o novo maridinho dela que a faz mais feliz do que eu jamais consegui. – fiquei séria. No dia em que minha mãe precisasse de mim após um novo casamento, iria chover canivete.

- Não, Shou. Ela não tem.

- Divórcio? – dei os ombros. Aquilo era bem normal na vida dela.

- Exatamente.

- Ela sempre se divorcia. Agora que estou acostumada ao Japão e tenho amigos aqui, não serei arrastada para a vida confusa dela. Vou ficar.

- Shou, entenda… Ela só consegue pedir que você volte.

- E eu não quero. Aliás. Quem é você?

- Eu sou o ex-marido de sua mãe.

Parei. Como assim aquele deus grego era o ex de minha mãe?

- Você é o ex dela? Você? – não conseguia acreditar.

- Exatamente.

- E por qual motivo você… Melhor! Quantos anos você tem?

- Pouco mais de vinte.

Mamãe tinha trinta… Não era tanta a diferença, tenho de admitir. Mas aquilo me desconcertou.

- Parece ter menos que eu, isso sim.

Ele riu.

- Que bom. Assim não tem grandes problemas se eu disser…

Eu o interrompi.

- Ora, cale-se. Você acabou de deixar minha mãe. – eu senti uma raiva subindo por meu corpo.

- Não, Shou. Ela me deixou. Apesar de precisar muito de você agora, ela achou alguém de idade mais apropriada.

- Está tentando me dizer que ela quer o _meu_ apoio no novo caso dela?

Isso não era aceitável.

- Exatamente.

- Ligue para ela agora e diga que não vou voltar para a Espanha para apoiá-la e depois ser despachada novamente. Não pisarei fora do Japão enquanto não for de minha vontade. – girei sobre os calcanhares e comecei a andar de volta para o clube.

Então ele riu.

- Qual a graça? – voltei-me para ele, sem entender.

- Ela disse que você iria reagir assim.

Franzi o cenho.

- Se ela sabe, então por que está aqui?

- Por que eu não deveria estar aqui? Fui aceito como professor.

Ok. Aquilo já era muito para minha cabeça.

- Veio descontar as mágoas em alunos riquinhos, frescos e mimados?

- É um ponto de vista. – ele deu os ombros.

- E qual seria o outro?

- Acabei me apaixonando pela filha de minha ex-mulher.

Corei.

- Não… Não fale besteiras…

- Não estou falando. – ele se aproximou de mim e pôs uma mão em meu rosto. Eu me limitei a fitar o chão.

- É claro que está…

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, levantou meu rosto delicadamente, me obrigando a olhar para ele.

- Preciso provar que não? – era uma pergunta retórica, já que ele faria o que estava pensando independentemente de minha resposta.

Abri a boca para responder, mas logo a fechei de novo. Não conseguia formar uma frase lógica em minha mente.

- Parece que sim – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e logo nossos lábios estavam se tocando.

Fiquei estática. Ele estava me beijando! Aquele deus grego pouco mais velho do que eu, ex de minha mãe, estava me beijando! Beijando! No meio do colégio! E então senti que ele passou um braço em minha cintura, mantendo a outra mão em meu rosto. Eu já tinha fechado os olhos, tentando pensar. Em vão, para ser sincera.

Quando ele afastou seu rosto do meu, eu ainda não conseguia reagir. Abri os olhos devagar e fiquei olhando para ele. Em troca recebi um sorriso lindo e perfeito, acompanhado de uma frase sussurrada.

- Acredita em mim agora?

Confirmei com a cabeça. Minha reação não passou disso.

E então passos. Eram passos conhecidos, passos do Host. Gelei. E se alguém tivesse escutado? Pior. Se alguém tivesse visto?

- Shou-san! – era a voz de Haruhi. Pelo jeito ainda não tinha me encontrado.

Ele se afastou de mim, dando um beijo em minha testa.

- Vejo você por aí, Shou. – sorriu e sumiu ao virar em um corredor.

Fiquei apenas olhando, até que Haruhi me alcançou.

- Shou-san? O que foi?

Voltei o rosto para ela e sorri.

- Nada. Não se preocupe. O Host já fechou?

- Sim. Kyouya-senpai está com suas coisas e esperando lá fora.

E fomos embora do colégio.


	6. Jogo

Esse cap não vai ficar tão grande =P Minha inspiração ta falhando já e.e" Mas pelo menos serve para satisfazer a Rack XD Madame curiosa e que me obriga a escrever _ Espero que esteja de seu agrado x]

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Os dias que se seguiram foram maçantes. E minha cabeça girava em torno de coisas que não julguei possível. Ou eu pensava no cara que apareceu de repente na minha vida e que é um deus, ou eu pensava em quanto os gêmeos podiam ser atraentes. Se bem que essa última idéia eu preferia tentar afundar e sufocar em minha mente.

Eu estava no meu quarto, olhando meu e-mail, quando meu telefone tocou. Eu estava pensando em mamãe casada com aquele deus que agora dava aulas no Colégio Ouran. Deixei que tocasse um pouco, por gostar da música que coloquei como toque.

_I wish "Hello, Wake up Angel"_

_mune no naka no tenshi yo mezamete!_

_I wish "Hello, I say 'I love U'"_

_daisuki yo zutto!_

_I wish "Hello! Merci chao I love you!"_

_sukoshi furimuite ne~!_

E então atendi, sem olhar o número.

- Shou Ootori.

- Shou-san? – ouvi a voz de um dos gêmeos do outro lado.

- Ah! Pode falar. – eu sorri e deixei o computador de lado.

- Estamos reunindo o pessoal aqui em casa. Gostaria de vir?

Olhei o calendário. Era domingo e eu não tinha mais nada para fazer.

- Adoraria! Vou falar com nii-san.

Ele pareceu hesitar do outro lado, mas logo concordou.

Fui até o quarto de Kyouya-nii e bati algumas vezes. Esperei ele abrir.

- Os gêmeos ligaram. Queriam saber se aceitamos passar o dia lá.

Ele notou que ainda estava com o telefone e me estendeu a mão.

- Posso?

- Claro. – dei o telefone a ele e desci para comer algo.

Estava beliscando um bolo de banana quando ele desceu e me trouxe o telefone.

- Pode ir. Eu ficarei em casa. – ele sorriu e me devolveu o telefone.

Estranhei, mas preferi não comentar.

- Se você diz… Vou trocar de roupa e vou então. – me levantei e estava quase saindo quando ele fez uma última observação.

- Eles já mandaram um carro para pegá-la. Apresse-se porque deve chegar em minutos.

Acenei com a cabeça e sai. Logo estava de volta no quarto e começava a me trocar. Vesti uma saia de prega preta que vai até o joelho e uma blusa branca justa que deixa uns três dedos da minha barriga aparecendo. Desci correndo, o celular no bolso e vi que o carro já estava esperando. Despedi-me de meu irmão e fui.

Cheguei na casa dos gêmeos em pouco tempo e vi que Kaoru me esperava na porta. Pouco mais atrás estavam Hikaru e Haruhi. Desci do carro e sorri para eles.

- Bem-vinda, Shou-san. – Kaoru sorriu para mim.

- Não iam chamar todo o Host?

- Íamos. – dessa vez foi Hikaru – Mas Tono disse que já tinha algo para fazer. Parece que Kyouya-senpai o chamou para algo. Hani e Mori estavam ocupados.

Ouvir aquilo me incomodou. Kyouya e Tamaki juntos não era algo que me trazia boas lembranças.

- Bom, por que não entramos? – foi a vez de Haruhi falar.

- Boa idéia, Haruhi. – os gêmeos falaram em uníssono e logo entraram.

Nós duas fomos atrás. Estávamos no quarto deles pouco depois.

- E o que vamos fazer? – perguntei desinteressada.

Hikaru deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Jogar "Desafio ou desafio".

- Eu topo. – sorri de volta da mesma forma. Não que eu tivesse algo em mente, mas não iria demonstrar insegurança.

Haruhi e Kaoru pareceram incomodados, mas nem eu nem Hikaru ligamos. Ele pegou alguma coisa sobre a cômoda e pediu para sentarmos no chão, sentando-se assim que o fizemos.

- Muito bem. A ponta – ele pôs a mão sobre o bocal da garrafa PET que tinha pegado – é pergunta. E o fundo é resposta.

Ele deixou a garrafa no centro da roda e estava prestes a girá-la quando o interrompi.

- Só nós quatro vamos jogar, Hikaru-kun?

- E tem mais alguém em mente?

Não respondi. Peguei o celular e disquei rapidamente um número. Franzi o cenho quando deu ocupado.

- É… Ninguém.

- Então vamos começar o jogo. – ele girou a garrafa.

Sorri satisfeita quando parou apontando em mim como pergunta e em Hikaru como resposta.


	7. Desafio

E então a garrafa tinha parado. Eu desafiaria Hikaru. Como aquilo me deixou contente. Percebi que ele se sentia desconfortável. Tinha a sobrancelha franzida e me olhava com receio, como se temesse o que eu pediria.

- Então, Hikaru-kun. Parece que agora você terá de fazer o que eu quiser…

Ele engoliu em seco.

- E o que quer que eu faça de desafio…?

- Eu quero que você…

- Esperem aí!

Uma voz que eu sempre detestei soou da porta. Virei o rosto, junto de todos os outros.

- Tono?! – a voz dos gêmeos foi a primeira a ser ouvida.

- O que faz aqui? Não estava com meu irmão? – eu o olhava, séria.

Então Kyouya apareceu na porta.

- Ele disse que ficou preocupado com o fato de Haruhi estar aqui com os gêmeos. – e ajeitou os óculos.

- Não faça o que está pensando, Shou-san! – o loiro olhou para mim.

- Está atrapalhando o jogo. – eu ignorei completamente o apelo dele.

- Shou, seja mais educada… Pelo menos com os integrantes do Host. – meu irmão parecia indiferente ao que dizia.

- Então o tire daqui! – olhei para Kyouya, um tanto implorando que o fizesse.

Ele suspirou e pegou Tamaki pelo braço, saindo de lá.

- Tudo bem, vamos girar a garrafa de novo… Agora perdi o ânimo. – e girei a garrafa.

E então parou. Kaoru e Haruhi. Não me passou nada na mente que ele pudesse fazer de desafio para ela. Mas o que veio…

- Pronta, Haruhi? – Kaoru parecia ter algo em mente.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Parecia não ter idéia do que ele pediria também.

- Eu a desafio a beijar meu irmão. – ele parecia satisfeito.

Nós duas ficamos chocadas. Desviei então o olhar para Hikaru, que estava terrivelmente vermelho. Então era por isso que Kaoru pedira aquilo. Finalmente percebi. Hikaru gostava de Haruhi!

Ela engoliu em seco. Parecia nervosa agora. Pelo menos eles estavam um do lado do outro, não? Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e virou o rosto para Hikaru, que evitava olhar para ela.

- Hikaru, vire-se para ela. – a voz de Kaoru estava autoritária.

Hikaru, relutante, voltou o rosto para a outra. E então tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos. Haruhi aproximou seu rosto do ruivo e de repente eles estavam se beijando. Eu achei bonitinho, pode-se dizer. Demorou mais do que imaginei que aconteceria. E quando olhei para Kaoru, ele parecia radiante de tanta satisfação.

Sorri e tornei a olhar o "casal". Haruhi já havia se afastado de Hikaru, que parecia feliz e constrangido ao mesmo tempo. Tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto e olhava o chão. Haruhi fitava a porta, um pouco vermelha. Acabei soltando uma risadinha. E então Kaoru tornou a girar a garrafa…


	8. Ops

Novamente a garrafa parou de girar. Hikaru perguntava. E então olhei quem responderia…

- Eu? – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

Percebi que ele olhou triunfante para mim. Cerrei os olhos. Tinha certeza de que o que ele pediria seria constrangedor.

- Consegue saber o que vou pedir, não?

Engoli em seco.

- Ou será como seu irmão fez… Ou então… – parei. Ou então o que? Coisa pior?

- Desafio você – ele apontou para mim – terá que revelar seus sentimentos por meu irmão e por aquele cara que apareceu no clube outro dia.

- Você diz… O novo professor…? – percebi que eu estava tremendo.

- Exato.

Só então consegui notar. Kaoru estava tremendo junto. Isso significava algo, não? Significaria que… Não. Isso não era possível.

- Eu não sinto nada pelo professor. Ele é apenas o ex de minha mãe. Nada demais. – franzi o cenho, olhando o chão. Não conseguiria falar de Kaoru.

- E sobre Kaoru…? – Hikaru esperava paciente, me olhando com aquele ar triunfante que estava me irritando.

Mordi de leve meu lábio inferior.

- Vamos facilitar… Eu vou perguntar e você responde "sim" ou "não".

Acenei com a cabeça, concordando.

- Você gosta dele. – não era uma pergunta, mas confirmei – Ele não é alguém que você abandonaria. – ele usou o mesmo tom. Confirmei de novo – Então a pergunta central… Você o…

Ele não conseguiu terminar. Alguma coisa voou em sua cabeça, fazendo-o cair. E então ouvi a voz de Haruhi.

- Kaoru-senpai, não faça isso!

Kaoru não respondeu, limitando-se a se proteger da almofada que voou em sua direção. Comecei a rir.

- Vamos continuar, vai. Haruhi ainda não perguntou e Kaoru ainda não respondeu. – eu olhei de um para outro.

- Então nem precisamos girar a garrafa. Haruhi pergunta para Kaoru. – Hikaru sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – Haruhi deu os ombros – Então eu o desafio a… Contar um segredo. – ela provavelmente falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

Hikaru se apressou em acrescentar.

- Algum segredo amoroso seria interessante. – ele riu.

- Hi… Hikaru! – percebi que Kaoru corou.

- Você está pensando em algo como uma declaração, Hikaru? – eu os interrompi antes que começassem seus joguinhos gays.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Imagino que eu estou no meio. – dei os ombros.

- Como… Como você sabe? – ele se surpreendeu.

- Culpa sua. Eu descobri agora se quer saber. – dei os ombros.

Kaoru corou.

Eu ia falar alguma coisa quando meu irmão apareceu na porta.

- Shou?

- O que foi, nii-san?

- A mãe ligou. Quer falar com você. – ele me passou seu celular.

- Diga, mãe. – eu não queria falar com ela.

- Querida! Que bom! Você parece bem! – ela me pareceu bastante animada.

- É, mãe… Seu ex apareceu no meu colégio dizendo que me amava, estou na casa de uns amigos jogando, nii-san ainda não foi cruel comigo, papai sumiu, nada que pudesse me magoar.

Ouvi então ela suspirando.

- Eu sinto muito, querida. Sinto muito. Eu não achei que ele estivesse falando sério quando disse que iria ao Japão. Poderia ter avisado se eu soubesse.

- Só quero saber porque dessa vez durou tão pouco.

- Ele é muito novo. Você sabe, não? Caras mais novos são… Bom, espero que se dêem bem. Vou desligar, já que não tem nada que possa fazer você voltar.

- Exato. Eu finalmente tenho amigos aqui. E você não vai me separar deles como no ano novo. – foi cruel, eu sei. Mas tinha de ficar claro que eu _realmente_ não ia voltar.

- Bom, querida. Se cuide. Mamãe ama você.

- Eu sei. – mentira. Se me amasse não tinha me tornado um estorvo – Também amo você, mãe. – e desliguei.

Kyouya pegou seu telefone de volta e desceu.

- Estou com fome. – Haruhi se manifestou.

- Eu também. – acrescentei rapidamente.

- Tem biscoitos lá embaixo. – a resposta veio em uníssono deles.

Levantei e fui para a sala. Mas não cheguei a sair da escada. Meu irmão e Tamaki conversavam sobre algo e eu acabei parando para observar.

- O que foi, Tamaki?

- N-não é nada, Kyouya… – ele se encolheu, parecendo constrangido.

Então percebi que meu irmão tirou os óculos e se aproximou do loiro. Sua voz saía baixa, mas eu consegui ouvir.

- Diga, Tamaki.

- E-eu…

Percebi o nervosismo saindo pelas palavras.

- Sim…? – meu irmão era bastante paciente às vezes.

Então ele percebeu que Tamaki, agora vermelho, não ia dizer nada. E aconteceu. Eu quase caí da escada quando vi. Meu irmão o beijou. Nii-san beijou o cara mais retardado do planeta! Eu tinha razão, entende?! Meu irmão e aquele loiro estúpido tinham um caso! E eles estavam se beijando numa casa que nem era deles! E Tamaki retribuiu o gesto. Ele passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Kyouya e logo os dois estavam deitados no sofá, com meu irmão por cima.

Eles estavam se pegando no sofá dos Hitachiin na minha frente! Tudo bem, ninguém sabia que eu estava lá, mas não deixa de ser estranho e… Nojento! Eu nunca esperei isso de nii-san. Alguém tão sério, tão centrado. Tão… Certinho. E aquilo com certeza não era algo classificado como "certinho". Subi correndo, me esquecendo totalmente do que tinha ido fazer, e entrei no quarto dos gêmeos, me jogando na cama, o rosto escondido no travesseiro.

Foi Kaoru quem se manifestou primeiro.

- Shou-san…? O que… O que houve…?

- Nii-san… Ele… – eu estava atordoada, mas consegui levantar a cabeça para responder – Tamaki… Eles…

- O que tem eles, Shou-san? – Kaoru sentou ao meu lado;

- Eles… Eles… Vocês não viram o que eu vi… – tornei a afundar o rosto no travesseiro.

- Então era verdade…

A voz dos gêmeos soou em uníssono nos meus ouvidos.

Virei para eles, me sentando.

- O que era verdade?

- Tamaki e Kyouya. – novamente a resposta em uníssono.

- Então… Vocês sabiam…? – eu não conseguia aceitar aquilo.

- Sim.

Voltei o olhar para Haruhi.

- E você…?

- Estou tão chocada quanto você, Shou-san.

Fiquei olhando pela janela e não percebi quando os outros saíram, deixando eu e Kaoru sozinhos.

- Shou-san…

Virei o rosto.

- Ah… Onde estão os outros? – franzi a sobrancelha.

- Saíram um momento. – ele deu os ombros.

Eu sorri.

- Vai ser bom para eles ficarem juntos e sozinhos um pouco.

- Shou-san… Poderia… Olhar para mim…? – eu não havia percebido que tinha voltado a olhar pela janela até que ele me chamasse.

Tornei a olhar para ele, sem entender o que queria. Então ele pôs uma mão em meu rosto, me fazendo corar.

- Ka… Kaoru…

Então ele beijou minha testa. Olhei para o chão. Ele então apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro. A voz saindo num sussurro.

- Sabe o desafio de Haruhi?

- O que ela fez para você…?

- É… Eu ia dizer…

Percebi que ele não ia dizer.

- O que…?

- Você já sabe, não é?

- Você ia dizer que… Gosta de mim, não é…?

Ele entendeu que não era um simples gostar. Eu me referia a amor.

- E… Eu ia… – ele hesitou antes de responder.

Vi que havia levantado o rosto para mim e estávamos extremamente próximos. Foi por reflexo que acabei fazendo o que fiz. Passei os braços em torno do ruivo e o beijei. Não achei que fosse fazer isso, muito menos que ele retribuiria. Mas retribuiu. Ele tinha uma mão em meus cabelos, a outra em minha cintura. E de alguma forma aquilo foi envolvente e eu não quis parar.

E de repente alguém estava no quarto. Não sei quem era ou como apareceu ali, mas me surpreendeu. E acredito que Kaoru também. Nossa posição não era das melhores. Estávamos deitados na cama, ele por cima de mim, uma mão em minha cintura, eu com os braços em torno dele. Não diria que era algo agradável.


	9. Casais

Fiquei olhando para a porta. Quem estava parado diante dela era de pequena estatura, os cabelos longos. Estava escuro, por isso não vi seu rosto. E então as luzes foram acesas. Quando isso aconteceu, empurrei Kaoru para o lado e me sentei, o coração quase saindo pela boca.

E foi aí que vi. Era uma garotinha loira parecida com Tamaki. Minha voz saiu trêmula e baixa.

- Você… Suou…

Ela olhou para mim.

- E quem é você? – ela parecia indiferente.

Kaoru se apressou em responder.

- Ryuu-san… O que faz aqui? Ah, ela é uma, er… Colega. Shou Ootori.

- Tsc. Então os Suou estão fadados a se encontrarem com os Ootori. – ela falou aquilo de forma zombeteira.

Foi aí que meu irmão e Tamaki apareceram na porta.

- Ryuu-chan! Eu disse que não deveria sair andando assim pela casa dos outros! – o loiro foi o primeiro a falar.

- Tamaki! Pare de sair correndo por aí! – e então nii-san pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto – Shou? Kaoru?

- Oi, nii-san…

Baixei o olhar. Esperava que ele tivesse ido embora já, mas ele ainda estava lá.

- Shou – a voz de meu irmão me fez levantar a cabeça – Está tarde, vamos embora.

- Sim, nii-san. – levantei e saí do quarto, deixando Kaoru sem as possíveis perguntas que se formavam.

Tamaki e sua irmã foram no mesmo carro que nós. Deixaríamos os dois, já que a casa deles era no caminho.

- Ryuu, não é? – decidi conversar já que era obrigada a respirar o mesmo ar que aquele idiota. Esperava que a irmã fosse mais inteligente.

- O que foi? – ela me olhou indiferente.

- Você é garota, não? – ela confirmou com a cabeça, então continuei – Não me parece que todos saibam…

- E não sabem. – ela se ajeitou antes de continuar – Só vocês três. – ela apontou para mim e nii-san e fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando seu irmão.

- Isso não incomoda você?

Ela negou com a cabeça e depois completou.

- Não sou obrigada a coisas femininas, o que é bom.

Pouco depois chegamos na casa dos Suou. Dei boa noite e voltei aos meus pensamentos. Tinha a impressão de que poderia me dar bem com ela. E pouco depois estávamos em casa.

- Vou direto dormir, nii-san. – disse isso a ele e subi, indo direto para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Uma vez limpa, vesti meu pijama, mas não fui dormi. Liguei o computador e comecei a olhar algumas coisas. Então uma janela piscou na tela. Olhei o nome. _Kaoru Hitachiin._

Abri a janela e vi o que queria. Logo começamos a conversar.

_K: Por que pareceu triste quando seu irmão apareceu?_

_S: Não queria ele ali._

_K: E por que?_

_S: Não sei… Sinto como se não fôssemos irmãos de verdade depois de…_

_K: Tamaki?_

_S: É… Por falar nos Suou._

_K: O que?_

_S: Ryuu. Acho que podemos nos dar bem._

_K: O baixinho? E por que?_

_S: Não sei. Apenas senti isso._

_K: Hahahahahahaha!_

_S: Ah, sim… Desculpe ter saído sem me despedir de sua casa._

_K: Não tem problema. Hikaru apareceu pouco depois mesmo. Foi melhor assim._

_S: É… Seria constrangedor se seu irmão visse o mesmo de Ryuu._

_K: Com certeza seria…_

Olhei o horário.

_S: Já é tarde… Nós dois deveríamos ir dormir. Mesmo que amanhã não tenha aula._

_K: Viria aqui amanhã também?_

_S: Acho que amanhã nii-san vai sair… Venham vocês aqui. Podem trazer Haruhi também. Podemos ver isso direito amanhã? Estou com sono…_

_K: Claro. Tenha uma boa noite, Shou!_

Sorri. Era bom, de alguma forma, vê-lo sendo pouco formal. A formalidade me incomoda. Desejei uma boa noite de volta e desliguei o computador. Então penteei o cabelo e fui dormir.

O sonho que tive aquela noite foi estranho. Tinha metade do Host quase.

**Eu estava amarrada a uma tora. As mãos atrás do tronco, amarradas por uma corda com força. E diante de mim, a responsável. Era uma versão feminina de meu irmão. A rainha Ootori. E eu era a condenada na história. A princesa Ootori. E por algum motivo que eu ainda desconhecia, seria cremada. E então apareceu um loiro. Olhei-o desesperançada. Era o rei Suou. Ele se aproximou da sorridente rainha e passou os braços em torno de sua cintura. E então seus lábios se encontraram. Diante de mim, aquele casal repugnante se beijava. Quis vomitar, mas algo me fez desviar a atenção bem em tempo. Olhei o máximo que pude para trás. Um ruivo estava me desamarrando. E quando eu estava livre, ele me tomou em seus braços. Era meu pretendente Kaoru Hitachiin, do reino vizinho. Um reino que só encontraria paz com meu casamento, mas não era o que a rainha queria. Ela desejava poder destruir o reino vizinho e reduzi-lo a pó. Lancei um último olhar ao casal que me dava náuseas e tornei a olhar meu… Príncipe. Ele me envolvia de forma carinhosa e, protegidos pela tora, pudemos ter um instante de felicidade. Assim como os governantes, agora nos beijávamos. **

Acordei na manhã seguinte sem entender direito o que sonhei. Era como o que tinha acontecido na casa dos gêmeos, mas uma versão no passado. E aquilo me incomodou. Então me levantei e saí. Quando encontrei uma empregada, perguntei se meu irmão estava em casa.

- Não, Shou-sama. Ele disse que voltará tarde. Bem tarde. – agradeci e ela voltou aos seus afazeres.

Peguei o telefone mais próximo e disquei o número dos gêmeos. A voz sonolenta de Kaoru soou do outro lado.

- Kaoru? Vocês podem vir aqui hoje? Eu acabei ficando sozinha…

- Claro, Shou. Vamos buscar Haruhi e logo estaremos aí.

Ambos desligamos e subi para o quarto. Logo comecei a me trocar. Uma vez pronta, me olhei diante do espelho. Minha saia jeans estava boa, minha blusa rosa-claro com uns corações no meio deixava apenas um dedo de minha barriga aparecendo. Meu cabelo estava preso em duas chiquinhas e eu parecia descansada. Sorri satisfeita e desci.

Esperei por eles na sala e não demorou muito até que a porta fosse aberta. Eu praticamente pulei do sofá e fui ao encontro deles. Cumprimentei Haruhi e Hikaru, abraçando Kaoru em seguida. Eu me sentia extremamente feliz.

- Que bom que vieram! – comecei a andar para dentro da casa – Então, o que vamos fazer?

- Eu não sei. – Haruhi deu os ombros.

- Eu vi que acabaram resolvendo as coisas. Você e Kaoru, digo. – Hikaru sorria maliciosamente, o que me fez corar.

- É… Resolvemos… Eu acho.

- Vocês se beijaram já, por acaso? – a pergunta dele fez com que eu corasse mais. Vendo isso, ele continuou – Isso é um sim. Perfeito, se ajeitaram! Já assumiram namoro?

- Hi-Hikaru…! – Kaoru estava tão nervoso quanto eu.

- Ok, ok… Eu paro de falar disso.

- Bom… Está quente lá fora, né…? – eu tentava desviar de assunto – Por que não vamos nadar?

- Boa idéia. – Haruhi sorriu. De alguma forma, os gêmeos tinham previsto que seria necessário roupa de banho e a fizeram trazer um biquíni.

- Ótimo! – sorri satisfeita – Haruhi e eu vamos nos trocar em meu quarto. Vocês – apontei para os gêmeos – vão usar o quarto de Kyouya-nii.

Comecei a subir, sem dar tempo para protestos. Logo estávamos cada um onde deveria. Eu e Haruhi nos trocamos até que rápido e começamos a conversar.

- Você percebeu, não é? – comecei – Que Hikaru parece gostar de você.

- Sim. – ela olhava pela janela.

- Você o ama, Haruhi? – vi que ela corou – Oooh… Isso seria um "sim"? – sorri maliciosamente.

- É c-claro que não, Shou-san! – ela ficou mais vermelha.

- Que meigo! Agora somos dois casais! – eu sorri, realmente parecendo gostar daquilo.

- Somos, é…? – ela parecia desconfortável com a idéia.

- Eu e Kaoru, você e Hikaru. – minha voz era de quem dizia "Não é óbvio?".

Então bateram na porta. Logo as vozes dos gêmeos vieram.

- Prontas?

Levantei e abri a porta.

- Vamos, Haruhi? – sorri para ela, esperando-a.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e saiu. Fui logo atrás, tomando o cuidado de fechar a porta antes. Descemos para a piscina e eu, quase de imediato, mergulhei. Quando coloquei a cabeça para fora da água, o primeiro que vi foi Kaoru. Chamei-o para perto e comecei a cochichar algo com o ruivo.

- Temos que fazer com que seu irmão e Haruhi se beijem por vontade própria. Só assim eles vão se assumir como casal.

- Eu sei – ele suspirou – Só se os prendêssemos em algum lugar.

Desviei o olhar para os dois. Talvez…

- Fique aqui, Kaoru. – sai da água e fui até onde tinha uma mangueira. Ela já estava ligada à torneira, o que me satisfez.

Abri um pouco e deixei a água começar a sair. Então mirei em Hikaru e Haruhi e abri mais. Muita água voou neles e de alguma forma o ruivo caiu por sobre a morena, seus lábios se tocando. E não demorou muito para que aquilo deixasse de ser um acidente e se tornasse o primeiro beijo apaixonado deles. Afinal, o do desafio não conta, não é?

Fechei a torneira e tornei a entrar na piscina. Kaoru estava do outro lado observando.

- Bom trabalho. – disse ele, quando cheguei ao seu lado.

- Obrigada. – sorri e passei uma mão por seu rosto – Poderia me dizer uma coisa?

- O que quer saber? – ele desviou o olhar para mim.

- Desde quando… Você percebeu isso? – tirei a mão que estava em seu rosto e coloquei sobre a região do coração. Logo senti que ele batia mais depressa sobre minha palma.

- Eu… Bem… Pouco depois do… Desafio de seu irmão… O que fez você entrar no Host… Eu acho. – ele coçou a nuca, sem graça.

Eu ri.

- Sabe… Eu só percebi – agora meus dedos passeavam por seu peito e eu percebi que isso o deixava nervoso – Depois do "incidente" na sua casa. Você sabe. O desafio de Hikaru.

Então ele segurou a mão que eu mantinha passeando por seu peito. Desviei o olhar para ele e logo seus lábios tocaram os meus. Como da outra vez, foi envolvente e eu não quis parar. Pude perceber um braço seu em torno de minha cintura pouco depois, enquanto ainda segurava minha mão. Eu entrelaçava meus dedos aos seus, com a outra mão em seu peito.

Senti meu coração acelerar e minha respiração falhar um instante. Percebi que o mesmo acontecia com ele, então nos afastamos um momento para respirarmos. Mas logo nos beijávamos de novo. Eu o amava e já não tinha como negar. E, mesmo que ainda não fosse algo verbalizado, sabia que ele também me amava. E isso era o suficiente.


	10. Cabulando aula

Estava jogada em minha cama, sem conseguir dormir. Não havia ninguém com quem conversar. Haruhi e os gêmeos estavam em casa, mas eu não os acordaria. Não no meio da noite. Então comecei a pensar em possibilidades do que poderia fazer para que Haruhi e Hikaru se assumissem de vez como casal. Cogitei as idéias de ou prendê-los em um armário ou então… Poderíamos deixá-los em um show ou coisa parecida.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem a Kaoru.

_Assim que acordar, venha ao meu quarto. Tem algo que eu queria perguntar a você. S2 Shou._

Então me virei e finalmente dormi. Tive um sono bom e pesado, o que foi reconfortante. E não sonhei. Não sonhar é muito bom, se quer saber. Assim sonhos estranhos não ficam nos perturbando. Mas o que me alegrou mesmo foi o que veio quando acordei no dia seguinte.

A luz entrava no quarto por uma brecha na cortina e alguém afagava meus cabelos. Sorri automaticamente, sem nem olhar quem era. Mas também não precisava. A mão sobre a minha, as carícias no rosto, o cantarolar melodioso, o cuidado em não me assustar. Tudo isso apontava para uma única pessoa. Então virei o rosto para ver quem era, dando um largo sorriso quando nossos olhos se encontraram.

- Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou.

Confirmei com a cabeça.

- Desculpe a mensagem no meio da noite… Espero não ter acordado você. – passei uma mão por seu rosto.

- Não acordou. – ele sorriu e, por algum raio de motivo, minha barriga roncou bem nessa hora.

Ele riu.

- Vem, vamos tomar café da manhã. – levantou e me estendeu a mão.

Sorri, constrangida, e segurei em sua mão. Descemos as escadas e fomos para a cozinha. Como os outros não estavam lá, presumi que estavam dormindo ainda. Fomos nos sentar, um de frente para o outro, e logo começamos a comer.

- E o que queria falar comigo? – sua voz me fez levantar o olhar do pedaço de bolo que estava comendo.

- Ah… Eu queria saber uma coisa. O que acha de um show para um primeiro encontro?

Seus olhos brilharam.

- Parece uma boa idéia, desde que a banda seja apropriada.

Sorri satisfeita.

- Vou arranjar um par de ingressos então.

Conversamos sobre outras coisas no resto do tempo. E uma vez que terminamos de comer, subimos para nos trocar. Não demorou muito para que os quatro ficassem prontos, mas ainda assim fiz com que fossem na frente, com a desculpa de que esquecera algo.

- Podemos esperar. – foi Haruhi quem falou primeiro.

- Não, não. Nada disso. Não quero que se atrasem por minha culpa. Vão logo. – eu precisava convencê-los a ir sem mim e, felizmente, isso foi até fácil.

Uma vez que tivessem partido, tornei a entrar, indo direto para meu quarto. Liguei para nii-san, deixando uma mensagem de voz em sua secretária eletrônica. Passei por doente e disse que faltaria no colégio. E para finalizar, troquei o vestido do colégio por uma saia leve e florida, uma sandália e uma bata, ambas brancas. Arrumei o que precisava em uma bolsa e saí.

- Ninguém deve ficar sabendo dessa saída. – instruí os empregados e o motorista.

E aí partimos para o centro comercial. Pulei do carro, dizendo que não havia com que se preocupar, e fui ao que interessava. Compras e telefonemas. O dia começou promissor, o que me animou. Foi aí que meu celular tocou. Olhei o visor. _Kyouya-nii._ Preferi não atender, jogando o aparelho dentro da bolsa. Pouco depois de arar, o telefone voltou a tocar._ Kaoru._ Atendi.

- Shou? O que houve? Você está bem? Onde você está? – percebi que ele estava bastante preocupado, o que me fez ficar meio mal.

- Acalme-se… Eu estou bem, só achei desnecessário ir ao colégio hoje. – eu falava de forma a tentar tranqüilizá-lo.

- Poderia ter dito então! Quando disse para virmos na frente, achei que viria depois! E não que fosse…! – percebi que sua irritação crescia conforme falava, então o interrompi antes que acabasse a última frase.

- Desculpe, amanhã eu apareço. Amo você! E se cuide. – e desliguei, sem esperar resposta, que pouco depois veio por mensagem.

_Também amo você. Tome cuidado. Kaoru._

Sorri e voltei ao que estava fazendo. Voltei para casa antes de Kyouya e subi correndo para o quarto. Guardei as compras no armário e fui tomar um banho, pondo meu pijama em seguida. O pijama da vez era uma camisola de cetim, em tom bordô, que ia até o joelho e de alcinha. Ajeitei o cabelo e desci para a sala quando ouvi um carro parando.


	11. Ameaças, acordos, planos

Vi papai entrando apressado em casa, com vários homens atrás. Não consegui passar do meio da escada, ficando estática, apenas observando. Ele deixou algo sobre a mesa e falou com uma das empregadas, saindo com a mesma velocidade com que entrou. Quando ouvi a porta bater, desci correndo, indo ver o que estava na mesa. Era um envelope branco com dizeres de papai. _Para Shou._

- Shou-sama…! – percebi que a empregada que falara com meu pai se assustou ao me ver lá – Eu ia levar isso ao seu quarto agora mesmo.

- Não precisa. – peguei o envelope e subi, abrindo-o no caminho. Um enorme sorriso surgiu em meu rosto quando vi o que era – Ele conseguiu! Ele conseguiu os ingressos! Ele conseguiu! – eu estava eufórica.

Kyouya-nii então entrou em meu quarto sem bater.

- Está feliz por qual motivo, Shou?

- Nada que interesse a _você_. Poderia sair do meu quarto?

- Vejo que melhorou.

Droga.

- O que exatamente você teve?

Droga ao quadrado.

- Papai ficou sabendo?

Droga ao cubo.

- Ou tudo isso foi forjado?

E mais uma vez… Droga!

- E então, Shou? – ele sorria satisfeito.

- Bom… – eu comecei – Eu fiquei um pouco febril e… Minha garganta doía muito… Também teve a tosse.

- Forjada.

Droga a quinta!

- Faltou no colégio sem motivo… Acho que papai deveria saber.

Isso me irritou.

- Se contar a papai, contarei sobre seu namorinho com o imbecil do Tamaki!

Ele me olhava, surpreso.

- Você ouviu! – comecei a empurrá-lo para fora – Agora saia do meu quarto!

Como Kyouya-nii podia ser irritante! Se eu não soubesse de seu caso com o loiro retardado, eu estaria frita! Como eu podia detestá-lo! Eu poderia ficar, e estava, tão irritada com ele quanto com mamãe! Primeiro eu sou algo indesejado e depois sou posta na corda bamba? Só porque achei que poderia viver despreocupadamente agora! Mas claro que eu estava enganada! Por que o mundo deve ser bom e a vida feliz, não é?

Suspirei. Ficar irritada não mudaria as coisas, então o melhor era descansar a mente e relaxar o corpo, boiar sobre o mar tranqüilo da inconsciência e esperar pelo dia seguinte. O dia em que as idéias sairiam do fictício e, supostamente, passariam para o real. Era o dia pelo qual eu ansiava e nada, nem um sonho estranho, me desanimaria.

**Estava sozinha, no meio da selva. De longe, podia ouvir uma música que tocava, mas por mais que corresse, não conseguia chegar em sua fonte. E por vezes uma voz familiar soava. "Esse é seu castigo por mentir e ameaçar… Seu castigo por não ser boa filha. Se soubesse…" E eu continuava a correr e procurar por algo, mesmo sem saber dizer o que. E então um ruivo de peito descoberto, vestindo apenas uma tanga. Apareceu em cima de uma das árvores. "Perdida?" ouvi me perguntar. Foi só então que percebi, a música tinha parado. "Sim. Creio que sim" respondi. Ele sorriu e me estendeu a mão. De alguma forma consegui alcançá-la…**

Acordei mais cedo do que o normal no dia seguinte e aproveitei para fazer as coisas com calma. Comi um bom café da manhã e fui para o colégio, mas não sem antes me certificar de que estava com os ingressos. Cheguei poucos minutos antes dos gêmeos e Haruhi.

- Bom dia! – sorri.

- Shou-san, bom dia. – Haruhi sorriu de volta.

- Não vou poder ficar o tempo todo no Host hoje… Tenho umas coisas para fazer. – lancei um rápido olhar para os gêmeos para ver a reação que viria.

Eles deram os ombros.

E logo as aulas começaram. Foi maçante, como sempre, mas minha mente pelo menos vagava por coisas mais interessantes, como o que eu faria para que os ingressos fossem parar com Hikaru. E como ele chamaria Haruhi. Mal percebi quando as atividades do clube começaram.

Atendi alguns rapazes, mas antes que entrasse o próximo, fui até Kyouya.

- Eu não posso atender o restante.

Ele me olhou por cima dos óculos.

- E por qual motivo?

- Compromissos.

- Sei… E como pretende repor?

- Não sei. Amanhã, depois. – dei os ombros.

Ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem então, Shou. Mas se não repor, teremos problemas.

- Eu sei. – me virei e fui até onde os gêmeos estavam atendendo – Desculpe, meninas, Hikaru. Eu preciso do Kaoru um momento. – sorri e o tirei de lá.

Fomos para o vestiário, ele me olhando como quem não entendia.

- Seguinte. – tirei o par de ingressos do bolso – Aqui estão os ingressos.

- Por que está me entregando os dois? – ele ficou mais confuso ainda.

- Não são para nós, bobão. Seu irmão e Haruhi. Dê os ingressos a ele e faça com que chame Haruhi. – entreguei os ingressos a ele – Agora melhor voltar, antes que alguém venha me estrangular por monopolizar você.

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vejo você mais tarde?

- Claro. – sorri e dei um beijo em sua bochecha – Até mais então.

- Até mais. – ele sorriu de volta e voltou às atividades do Host.

Eu saí do clube e fui para a biblioteca mais próxima. Apesar do barulho, consegui fazer o que queria. Ver meus e-mails. Ultimamente minha mãe estava enchendo o saco para eu voltar para a Espanha. Abri o primeiro.

_Shou, é a mamãe. Você não vem mesmo para cá? Tenho uma surpresa para você! E sinto sua falta. Você adoraria conhecer seu novo padrasto. Venha antes de acabar o mês, por favor. Amo você, querida._

Ri. Claro, ela sempre dizia isso. "Você adoraria conhecer seu novo padrasto". E eu sempre o odiava. Fechei tudo e fui para onde eu poderia fazer uma ligação. Parei na porta do colégio e disquei o número do celular de minha mãe.

- Querida! – ela pareceu realmente feliz por eu ter ligado.

- Mãe, qual é a surpresa?

- Se eu contar então deixa de ser surpresa.

- Não é algo que possa mandar para mim?

- Mandar? Eu não posso mandar para você!

- O que foi dessa vez? Por que é tão importante que eu volte?

Então alguém assumiu o telefone.

- Shou?

- Quem é você?

- Seu novo padrasto.

- Certo… E por qual motivo eu devo voltar?

- Sua mãe quer você de madrinha.

- De casamento? Mas vocês… – então caiu a ficha – Ela engravidou, teve um bebê e me quer no batizado.

- Certo.

- Não vou, sinto muito.

E desliguei. Um bebê! Minha mãe estava grávida! E _me_ queria de madrinha da criança. Voltei para o Host, indo falar direto com nii-san. Felizmente ele não estava atendendo.

- O que foi agora?

- Mamãe teve um bebê. Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Ganhamos um meio-irmão? – ele pareceu achar graça.

- Não fique achando graça. Ela me quer na Espanha até o fim do mês. – eu estava entrando em pânico.

- E como espera que eu ajude, Shou?

- Eu não sei! Mas por favor, faça alguma coisa! Convença-a!

- Por que não fala com nosso pai?

Papai. Eu havia me esquecido disso. E de repente meu celular tocou, me fazendo pular, o que fez Kyouya rir.

- Ora, cale-se. – e então atendi.

- Shou? – era a voz de papai.

- Pois não, pai?

- Venha para casa agora. Tem algo importante que eu quero falar com você.

Estranhei.

- Claro, pai… Vou agora mesmo. – desliguei.

- O que foi, Shou? – Kyouya me olhava sem entender.

- Papai quer me ver agora. Vou para casa. – peguei minhas coisas, chamei um carro e fui.

Quando coloquei os pés dentro da sala, não consegui sair do lugar. Reconheci meus desenhos sobre a mesa e vi pessoas estranhas olhando-os interessadas. Estavam bem vestidas e ninguém pareceu me notar. Isso me aliviou, mas por pouco tempo. Ouvi meu pai expondo minha presença.

- Shou! Que bom que chegou! – ele se levantou e veio até mim.

Eu o cumprimentei e ele me levou até o grupo de pessoas.

- Esses são alguns colegas meus da faculdade. São formados em artes e me perguntaram se eu tinha algum talento na família. Pensei em você.

- Mas… Eu… Digo… Eles… Como assim? – eu não conseguia acreditar.

Então uma mulher se levantou e veio até mim.

- Prazer. – ela sorria – Sou Akiko Takara. Seus desenhos são muito bons! – ela parecia sincera, o que me deixou encabulada.

- São… Apenas rascunhos… Não creio que estejam tão bons…

Ela se referia aos meus desenhos, ou tentativas, de alguns modelos originais que fiz nos momentos de tédio. Eu sempre gostei de desenhar roupas e achou que papai acabou percebendo. Ou então aquelas pessoas não estariam lá.

- Queremos saber se podemos utilizar um de seus modelos na próxima coleção. Se fizer sucesso, você estará no esquema.

Um momento! Ela disse… Meus modelos… No desfile… De moda? Eu a olhava sem acreditar. Então eu poderia ser esperançosa? Eu realmente tinha como marcar o mundo da moda? Aquilo era sério?

- Então? O que acha? – ela continuava sorrindo de forma gentil.

- Eu… Eu adoraria! – então nos juntamos ao restante do grupo. Meu pai parecia orgulhoso.

- Vamos ensinar você tudo que precisa saber e logo poderá passar seus modelos do papel para o tecido.

Eu me empolguei e logo começamos a conversar. E quando eles estavam discutindo algo entre eles, meu telefone tocou. Olhei o número.

- Desculpem. – fiquei meio sem jeito – Tem algum problema se eu atender?

A moça chamada Akiko foi quem respondeu.

- Depende de quem for. – ela sorria.

Corei.

- Namorado? – ela riu.

Confirmei com a cabeça.

- Pode atender, querida. – e então voltou a conversar com seus colegas.

Fui para perto da escada e atendi.

- Desculpa a demora… Meu pai me arranjou umas coisas complicadas aqui…

- Sem problemas. Kyouya-senpai disse que você foi para casa porque seu pai queria falar com você, então não precisa se desculpar. – ele parecia despreocupado.

- Então. Como foi com Hikaru?

- Os ingressos estão com ele, mas aquele idiota não consegue chamar Haruhi.

- Ele vai precisar de ajuda então…

- Sim. E eu queria saber… Quando vai estar livre?

- Não sei, desculpe… Tem um povo aqui em casa…

- E você precisa ficar aí?

- Sim… Eles só estão aqui por minha causa…

- Como assim?

- Depois eu explico, estão me chamando. Desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpa tanto, Shou.

- Certo… Vejo você amanhã então?

- Tente não se afogar no meio de tanta gente. – ele riu.

- Bobão. Vou desligar antes que se irritem.

- Ok. Até amanhã então.

- Até! – e desliguei, voltando para o sofá.

Voltamos a conversar e eles só foram embora depois do pôr-do-Sol. Mas antes de ir, Akiko me deixou um par de entradas para o desfile onde apresentariam a próxima coleção. Eu não sabia qual modelo meu eles escolheriam, já que tinham levados vários, mas ainda assim estava eufórica. Peguei o telefone e liguei para Kaoru.


	12. Um Kaoru Ciumento

Felizmente ele atendeu. Estava com uma terrível voz de sono, mas não liguei. Eu estava elétrica demais para notar tão cedo um detalhe que normalmente eu perceberia na hora. É isso que acontece quando as pessoas querem fazer você ficar famosa antes mesmo da idéia passar por sua cabeça.

- O que foi, Shou?

- Você não vai acreditar! Sabe quando fui embora do Host? Pois é. Pouco depois meu pai ligou. Vão usar um modelo meu no próximo desfile!

- Desfile? Moda? Você desenha?

- Desenho. Desculpe não contar antes. Era apenas um hobby, sabe? Não achei que papai veria um e de repente me colocasse no ramo da moda.

- Isso é bom. Pode trabalhar com nossa mãe, no fim das contas. – ele pareceu sorrir. Pelo menos foi o que concluí por seu tom de voz.

- Não tinha pensado nisso… Afinal, não é nada certo, né? Mas seria interessante! – eu fiquei mais empolgada ainda.

- Agora, Shou… Eu estou com sono…

- Ah, desculpe! É que eu estava tão empolgada! Desculpe mesmo! – eu fiquei completamente sem graça por aquilo – Não acordei você, né?

- Não, Shou. – ele riu – Não acordou. Só me fez ir mais tarde para cama.

Suspirei, aliviada.

- Que bom! Dorme bem, amor! Vejo você amanhã! – eu sorria.

- Boa noite. – acho que ele corou do outro lado, já que sua voz parecia ter um ar constrangido – Dorme bem.

E desligou. Desliguei pouco depois, indo tomar banho. Seria bom eu ir dormir também. O banho me acalmou mais do que eu esperava, o que foi bom. Isso me permitiu dormir mais rápido do que eu previ. E dessa vez não sonhei com nada. Pelo menos não que me lembre. Não me importo também.

Não aconteceu nada espetacular nos dias que se seguiram. Hikaru não conseguia chamar Haruhi, mas isso eu já tinha previsto. Apesar dos meus esforços e de Kaoru, não havia progresso. Mas isso foi previsto.

O novo professor também não apareceu mais. Não sei por qual motivo, mas isso não me incomodou. Na verdade, me deixava aliviada. Se ele aparecesse, provavelmente tomaria alguma atitude desagradável. Não completamente para mim, mas para meu relacionamento com Kaoru. Não sei o quanto meu ruivinho pode ser ciumento e prefiro não saber.

Infelizmente, a vida não é um conto de fadas. E isso a torna muito complexa. O que é o mesmo que dizer "tenho um problema que vai me arruinar". Só porque eu estava contente por fazer praticamente semanas que eu não via o tal novo professor. O deus que virou professor, para ser sincera. De repente ele surgiu no meio do corredor em que eu andava, tranqüila.

Eu estava indo para o Host e aquele era um caminho que eu sabia que os gêmeos e Haruhi faziam. E por isso foi um problema ele ter aparecido. Um _grande_ e **terrível** problema. E algo que eu não consegui evitar.

Quando o professor apareceu, eu não consegui pensar em nada além de "problemas". Ele veio animado em minha direção, sorrindo. Quando se aproximou, foi mais educado do que esperava. Conversamos um pouco e de repente ele fez algo que me congelou. Sério. Eu suei frio com o que ele fez.

Ele estava me beijando.

Quando minha mente descongelou, eu consegui empurrá-lo, mas não disse nada. Tinha a cabeça baixa, fitando o chão, e o coração na garganta. O medo de que alguém tivesse visto começava a me consumir. E eu ainda suava frio quando a voz irritada de Kaoru soou em meus ouvidos.

- Poderia me dizer o que significa isso, Shou?!

Eu tinha, perceptivelmente, arruinado nossa relação.

- Foi um acidente, Kaoru…

Eu tinha conseguido me recompor e agora tinha os braços ao lado do corpo, o rosto voltado para o ruivo.

- Acidente? Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso? Que foi um _acidente_?

Conforme ele falava, sentia as palavras cortando e despedaçando o que um dia eu chamei de coração.

- Mas, Kaoru… Não foi culpa minha…

- Mas você também não impediu. Isso a torna tão culpada quanto ele! – e apontou para onde deveria estar o responsável.

Sim, enquanto meu namorado discutia comigo, o culpado havia fugido. Afinal, aquele incidente poderia acabar com sua carreira. Isso me fez afundar na raiva. Quando o reencontrasse, com toda certeza eu arrancaria alguns molares.

- Não vai dizer nada…? – Kaoru continuava irritado, eu notei. Mas sua voz saía mais baixa agora.

Silêncio.

- Se é assim que quer, então assim será. Shou, estamos terminando.

Eu ouvi o que ele disse, mas não reagi. Já estava afundada em meu torpor. Não vi quando os três se afastaram, não notei se fizeram algo antes de irem, não notei a dor que terminava de destruir meu coração. Eu sangrava, metaforicamente, por dentro. Quanto mais meu coração era dilacerado, mais minha visão ficava turva e vermelha. Era o sangue da dor, da perda.

Era o sinal de que minha vida estava apenas começando a ficar arruinada. E então não vi mais nada. Acordei na enfermaria do colégio, ainda zonza. Não havia ninguém lá comigo. Eu nem ao menos sabia quem tinha me levado até lá. Poderia ter sido qualquer um que passasse. Mas isso não importava. Nada mais importava.

Então um loiro de baixa estatura irrompeu pela porta, arrastando um dos gêmeos. Demorei a reconhecer a voz dele, o que fez com que eu notasse tardiamente que era Kaoru.

- Já disse que não quero! Não me importa o que aconteceu! Eu já não tenho nada mais com ela! – ele esbravejava, sinal de que estava irritado com o fato de ter sido trazido até mim na base da força.

Mas de alguma forma aquilo não me machucou. Não derramei nenhuma lágrima sequer quando ele me olhou com repulsa e vi estampado em seus olhos que julgava aquilo adequado. Não reagi quando ele deu as costas e saiu.

- No fundo ele está preocupado. – desviei o olhar para o dono da voz e logo o reconhecia. Não era _ele_, mas sim _ela_.

- Ryuu-san? O que faz aqui? – a indiferença gerada pelo torpor ainda existente foi óbvia.

- O que deu em vocês? Primeiro estão no maior amasso e quando os revejo estão se evitando? Não entendo vocês. – ela apoiou o braço na cama em que eu me encontrava.

- Normal. Tudo um dia acaba. – e então pronto.

O resto de meu coração doeu. Doeu mais do que achei que era possível. E logo eu tinha desabado em lágrimas. Consegui deitar de bruços e esconder o rosto. Deixava as lágrimas saírem livremente. O torpor se fora. E então toda a dor que se acumulara em meu ser estava sendo revelada. Eu estava rachando. Afundando. Sofrendo.

Mas ninguém poderia ajudar. Não havia nada a ser feito. Não havia ninguém do meu lado. Nem mesmo meu irmão estava lá para me consolar. Não havia Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, Hani, Mori ou gêmeos. Eu não tinha ninguém naquela hora. Pelo menos foi o que pensei.

Uma mão tocou meu ombro. Era um toque quente e reconfortante. Era um toque calmo e que transmitia paz de alguma forma. Levantei o rosto, secando as lágrimas, e vi quem era. Bem ao meu lado estava ela. Estava a pessoa que eu menos conhecia e em quem eu mais poderia confiar naquele momento. Ryuu.

Eu me sentei na cama e antes que percebesse, estava contando a ela o que havia acontecido. Como as coisas tinham terminado. Meu relato estava imparcial e ela notou. E, assim como eu, foi consumida por raiva. Mas minha raiva dirigia-se a somente uma pessoa. A dela era a uma dupla. O professor e Kaoru.

O primeiro pelo que fez, pelo que arruinou. Por seu egoísmo e falta de bom senso. Por se aproveitar quando estamos com a guarda baixa. Por ser tão repugnante. E o segundo por ser cabeça-oca. Por não escutar. Por não confiar. Por não acreditar na sinceridade que havia em minhas palavras antes de tudo acabar.

Quando minha cabeça parou de girar, consegui me levantar e sair da enfermaria. Ryuu veio comigo. Mas não fomos ao Host, como ela esperava que eu fizesse. Fomos até a sala do professor responsável por tudo aquilo. Parei diante da porta, ela alguns passos atrás.

"_Por favor, me deixe mandá-lo para o hospital"_ havia dito ela. Assim como eu, havia dentro dela o desejo de interná-lo. Mas eu disse que não. Eu havia dito que isso traria problemas a nós e não seria bom. Diferente do que imaginei, ela aceitou facilmente, dizendo que era verdade. Uma verdade problemática.

Bati três vezes na porta e esperei por resposta. Esta veio poucos segundos depois. Mas não houve tempo nenhum para que eu ou ele pudesse reagir. Assim que Ryuu o viu, ela voou para cima dele, começando a lhe desferir uma seqüência de golpes.

Aquilo me fez sorrir. Não soube o motivo de imediato, mas creio que foi por ver o pecador pagando por seus pecados. Aquela cena, como previsto, chamou atenção. E logo havia pessoas demais ali. Havia o _Host Club __**inteiro**_ ali.

Mas Ryuu não parou. Não deve nem ter notado a aglomeração. E eu não fiz menção de que a pararia. Foi aí que Mori interferiu. Ele levantou Ryuu e a levou para fora, sem se abalar com as ameaças e golpes que ela tentava usar.

Eu simplesmente me aproximei do professor jogado no chão e me abaixei ao seu lado.

- Confesse – eu disse, em uma voz tranqüila – Confesse diante de todos. Confesse que foi sua culpa.

Ele não respondeu. Apesar de tudo, estava bem inteiro. Tinha apanhado relativamente pouco. Tossia um pouco de sangue, mas não estava com inchaços. Alguns hematomas, mas conseguia falar com perfeição.

- Confesse se quer ver quem ama sendo feliz. – eu sorria tranqüila.

- Confessar o que? – ele finalmente respondeu.

Então me levantei. Toda minha tranqüilidade aparente sumiu. Pisei com força em sua barriga, o fazendo tossir mais sangue. Minha voz saía fria e áspera.

- Confesse, seu miserável, o que fez no corredor agora pouco!

Então o diretor estava lá. Mas nem eu nem o professor notamos.

- Eu a beijei. Grande coisa. Você ficou gelada. Quem liga? Pode não ter reagido, pode ter ficado com medo de algo. Mas eu não me importo.

Pronto. Aquilo me satisfez. O diretor se aproximou de nós, tocando meu ombro gentilmente.

- Eu assumo daqui, senhorita Ootori. Por favor, volte para a enfermaria. Acho que precisa descansar.

Eu me afastei, passando pela multidão na porta sem me dirigir a ninguém. Sentia olhares em minhas costas, ouvi a voz de Kaoru me chamando, mas não me virei. Segui para a enfermaria e passei a fala do diretor à enfermeira. E então me deitei e dormi. Um sono tranqüilo, mesmo não estando no momento mais feliz de minha vida. Um sono onde pude estrangular e destruir aquele que tinha me destruído.

E nesse dia nasceu a vontade de exterminar todos os que um dia foram casados com minha mãe. Com exceção de meu pai. Ele era o único que merecia continuar vivo. Por mais que não fosse a pessoa mais gentil que eu conhecesse.


	13. O dia depois do acidente

O Host tinha acabado de fechar. Eu estava ao lado de meu irmão, vendo quanto prejuízo o recente acidente tinha nos trazido. Enquanto olhava, também respondia a Kaoru.

- Não, Kaoru. Não vejo problema em voltarmos. Afinal, nós nos _amamos_, não é? Nós _confiamos_ um no outro. Não estou certa? – a ironia, que antes eu rejeitava, agora estava bem presente em minha voz – Nós _sabemos_ quando o outro está sendo _sincero_, não é? Afinal, nós temos _confiança_ no que o outro diz, não é?

Desfiz então a trança que havia em meu cabelo e me levantei. Estava indo para fora da sala, ciente de que todos me fitavam com a maior cara de "definitivamente ela é irmã de Kyouya". Não liguei. Quando estava com uma mão na maçaneta, então, Kaoru se pronunciou.

- Desculpe. Eu errei, Shou. Eu magoei e feri você. Eu estava tão tomado pela raiva que não escutei o que a pessoa mais importante para mim tinha a dizer. Eu fui um completo idiota e sei disso. Mas se você puder me perdoar, se você aceitar me dar mais uma chance, eu prometo não fazer isso de novo. Então, por favor, não me trate mais com tanta frieza. Diga o que realmente pensa. Por favor, aceite voltar comigo…

Voltei o rosto para ele e vi que estava quase chorando. Apenas sorri.

- Isso seria… Um "não"…? – percebi a tristeza em sua voz.

- Você é um idiota, Kaoru. Um completo idiota. – eu me aproximava calmamente dele – Como pode não confiar em quem mais ama? Como pode um _anfitrião_ dilacerar o coração de uma dama assim? Isso chega a ser patético. – notei que ele fitava o chão e lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto – Mas ainda assim… Como pode achar que eu não aceitaria voltar com você? Como pode não saber nem mesmo reconhecer meus sentimentos? – levantei seu rosto delicadamente – Eu amo você, seu bobão. – e o beijei.

Por um instante ele ficou sem reação, mas depois percebi seus braços em minha cintura e então que me beijava de volta. Naquele momento o mundo podia acabar, podiam jogar uma bomba no colégio, podia estar tudo um caso. Eu duvido que algum de nós dois notaria. Naquele momento de felicidade extrema, duvido que ele ligasse para alguma coisa. E mesmo que eu estivesse errada, isso não era relevante. Tudo que eu queria era que aquilo durasse para sempre. Mesmo com as lágrimas caindo.

Eu estava feliz.

Meu coração estava inteiro.

Eu estava completa.

Meu coração estava batendo.

E ninguém fez nada para nos separar. Ali estava a felicidade que sempre desejei. A felicidade que sempre procurei, eu consegui encontrar nos braços, na companhia, no olhar, no jeito de ser daquele ruivo. Nada mais iria nos atrapalhar em nosso caminho para a felicidade [N/A: eu sei, escroto. Mas foi o que minha cabeça já se esgotando de inspiração após terminar uma fic recentemente conseguiu produzir]. Mesmo que não estivéssemos perto um do outro, sempre estaríamos juntos.

Paramos o beijo por um momento, mal respirando. O sorriso que ele tinha no rosto era lindo e perfeito. E eu sorri de volta. A sensação de ser feliz de novo. Aquilo era algo mágico. Era algo que me fazia bem. Eu olhava em seus olhos. Seus lindos e perfeitos olhos. Tão profundos, tão encantadores, tão mágicos, tão acolhedores, tão sorridentes, tão calmos. Reconheci o brilho em seu olhar de imediato. O olhar que me lançava era o que eu mais desejava. Era um olhar apaixonado.

Estava tão presa àquela situação que demorei a ouvir meu celular tocando. Quando finalmente atendi, ouvi uma voz feminina e um tanto familiar do outro lado. Era a moça que falara comigo dias antes sobre o desfile. Se não me engano, seu nome era Akiko Takara.

- Estou ligando para avisar quando será o desfile. Digo, que dia iremos expor seu modelo. Escolhemos um magnífico!

- Mesmo? Isso ainda me deixa insegura. Vocês levaram tantos modelos que eu já nem lembro mais…

- Não se preocupe. Terá todos os desenhos de volta logo mais. Daqui uma semana, acompanhe o desfile do início ao fim.

- Tudo bem.

- Agora preciso desligar, querida. Tenha uma boa semana! – e desligou.

Fiquei fitando a tela do celular algum tempo antes de reagir a alguma coisa. Aquilo ainda era muito surreal para mim. E foi presa a tantos pensamentos confusos que cheguei em casa. Não me lembro de como, mas cheguei. E quando voltei a mim, estava em meu quarto, olhando pela janela. Então resolvi tomar um banho.

Não demorei muito no banho, mas ainda assim foi mais do que o normal. Eu não estava normal também. A história do desfile tinha mexido comigo. Eu _realmente_ teria um modelo próprio no desfile mais famoso do Japão. E aí lembrei de algo. A mãe dos gêmeos também era estilista. Isso me empolgou.

Seria o máximo trabalhar na mesma área que ela. Já tinha visto algumas de suas roupas e tinha achado simplesmente incrível. Todas elas. E me sentia honrada em trabalhar na mesma área que ela. Talvez pudesse ter alguma aula com ela. Pedir conselhos. De repente eu estava mais desperta do que nunca.

Saí de meus devaneios quando meu telefone tocou. Olhei o visor e vi que era Tamaki. Hesitei na hora de atender, mas a insistência do loiro me fez mudar de idéia. Era melhor ver logo o que ele queria. E, principalmente, o que queria _comigo_.

- Pois não, Tamaki? – admito que meu tom de voz não era dos mais amigáveis.

- Shou-san…? – ele parecia um pouco… Amedrontado? É, acho que essa é a melhor palavra.

Não, o abominável homem das neves.

- O que foi?

- Não estou conseguindo falar com Kyouya…

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Queria saber se aconteceu alguma coisa…

Saí do quarto e fui olhar pela casa.

- Ele estava aqui há pouco tempo… Já ligou no celular dele?

- Seu número foi o último em que liguei. A empregada que atendeu quando liguei aí disse que ele estava fora. – a voz de Tamaki começava a soar desesperada.

- Vou ver onde ele está. – desliguei sem esperar resposta e fui atrás de nii-san.

Definitivamente ele não estava em lugar nenhum da casa, o que me deixou preocupada. Falei com uma das empregadas e ela só disse que meu irmão havia dito que iria sair um pouco. Então fui para o jardim atrás dele. Consegui encontrá-lo deitado no gramado dos fundos, vendo o céu.

- Kyouya-nii…?

Ele desviou o olhar para mim.

- Tamaki queria falar com você. Por que não atendeu o celular?

- Ah, esqueci no quarto.

- E o que está fazendo aqui? – sentei ao seu lado, observando-o.

- Precisava relaxar um pouco. Tamaki teve uma idéia exagerada recentemente e não sei como vamos fazer para que possamos realizar no clube.

- O que ele quer dessa vez?

- Ele não explicou direito. Apenas que quer roupas… Excêntricas…

Ri daquilo.

- É… Assim fica difícil.

- Bom, vou voltar para o quarto e ligar para ele para ver o que quer. – ele se levantou e voltou para o quarto.

Fiquei mais um pouco lá, olhando o céu. Estava uma noite bonita, um céu bem estrelado. Apesar de estar de pijama, não estava sujando-o. Tinha um banco perto de onde Kyouya-nii estava deitado e foi onde me sentei. Fiquei lá, cantarolando alguma coisa, até que ficou frio o suficiente e fui para dentro.

Uma empregada me esperava com uma xícara de chá e quando perguntei o motivo daquilo, ela respondeu de forma serena e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Foi Kyouya-sama quem disse para fazer isso.

Fiquei surpresa.

- Nii-san?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Peguei o chá e subi para o quarto, tomando-o aos poucos e tomando cuidado para não queimar a língua. Era meu chá preferido. Erva doce. Isso me surpreendeu mais, pois não esperava que ele soubesse de algo sobre o qual eu nunca havia comentado.

Tomei o chá, deixei a xícara sobre a cômoda e ajeitei as coisas para o dia seguinte. Teríamos muito que fazer para recuperar o prejuízo devido ao conflito recente. Uma vez que estava tudo pronto, tirei as cobertas da cama, me deitei e coloquei só o lençol por cima. Apesar do frio que estava do lado de fora, eu estava suficientemente aquecida. E logo acabei pegando no sono.


	14. RyuuXsentimentos

Os dias passaram rápido depois daquilo. Não encontrei com o professor que teoricamente era o ex de minha mãe e só me dei conta disso agora. Faz muito tempo… Alguns dias, ok. Mas é mais do que suficiente. Tudo está como deveria. Agora… Não vejo Ryuu há um tempo e isso me incomoda.

Estava pensando nisso quando uma mensagem chegou para mim. Olhei a tela do computador. Era Ryuu querendo falar comigo. Estranhei, mas abri a janela. A mensagem era bem a cara dela, o que me fez rir.

_R: Você não dorme?_

_S: Você sumiu, Ryuu-chan_

_R: Ryuu… -chan?_

_S: Qual o problema?_

_R: Não, nada. Esquece. Eu andei ocupada, por isso não apareci muito no Host._

_S: Certeza que é por isso?_

_R: E seria por que...?_

_S: Sei lá. Certeza que não se apaixonou por ninguém?_

_R: Hahahahaha. Eu não me apaixono, Shou._

_S: Nem pelo Hikaru?_

_R: …_

_S: Sabia! Ok, vou dormir agora. Vejo você depois._

E desliguei. Era realmente tarde, então era o melhor a se fazer. Coloquei meu pijama e fechei as cortinas do quarto. A noite que tive foi muito calma, o que era muito bom. Por alguma razão, me sentia ansiosa pelos dias que viriam. Queria ver Kaoru, Ryuu, Hikaru, Haruhi, Mori, Hani…

_**Era uma noite escura, mas não estava frio nem assustador. Na verdade, um estranho sentimento de segurança me envolvia. Caminhei algum tempo pela trilha pouco visível até encontrar uma cabana. Lá estavam alguns seres que não identifiquei na hora.**_

_**Continuei andando, até chegar a um ponto bem iluminado. No centro, uma poltrona. Eu a via de costas, mas isso não me incomodou. Avancei com cuidado, parando logo atrás do móvel. E então ele começou a girar devagar, me revelando quem estava sentado.**_

_**Seu cabelo era ruivo, seus olhos eram caramelos. Seu sorriso era encantador e me encantava completamente. Quanto mais eu o olhava, mais me sentia atraída por ele. Queria tocá-lo, queria sentir o calor de sua pele. Queria ter aquele sorriso só para mim. **_

Acordei com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. Sério. Que sonho foi _aquele_? Que coisa estranha, bizarra… Foi totalmente anormal. Mas tudo bem. Sonho é sonho, não é? Então deixemos de lado e nos concentremos no que importa. A realidade.

Mas sempre que tenho sonhos estranhos é porque algo estranho vai acontecer. E dessa vez não foi diferente. Quando cheguei no Host, Ryuu estava estática diante da porta aberta e um aroma tropical vinha de dentro. Espiei por cima dela e fiquei do mesmo jeito. A diferença era que eu estava como um tomate e ela não.

Os integrantes todos, menos Haruhi, estavam vestindo roupas tropicais. Eu não queria saber no que aquilo daria. Eu já tinha problemas normalmente, mas vestir aquilo seria o cúmulo. Isso poderia piorar em uma grandeza extremamente alta os meus problemas.

Girei sobre os calcanhares e comecei a me afastar, mas quando Kaoru chamou por meu nome, tudo que pude fazer foi parar no lugar. Eu o escutava vindo até mim e mesmo assim não me virei. Senti sua mão tocar meu ombro e isso fez meu coração bater tão forte que meu peito doeu. Sério

- Shou, você vai pôr a roupa que preparamos para você, não vai? – ele parecia animado.

- Kaoru, desculpa… Eu me sinto meio indisposta hoje… Acho melhor eu não estar no Host… Não quero passar mal lá, sabe…? – eu estava mentindo. Por que eu estava mentindo? Aquilo me agonizava muito, mas continuei mentindo. E para o _Kaoru_.

- Ah… Entendo… O que você tem…? – eu vi a mais sincera preocupação em seus olhos e me senti terrivelmente mal.

- Não é nada sério, mas é melhor prevenir…

Agora sim eu estava mal.

- Se quiser, posso ficar com você…

- Não precisa. De verdade, não se preocupe. – passei uma mão por seu rosto e dei o melhor sorriso que pude. E então saí correndo.

Eu não consegui dizer um simples "ficarei envergonhada" para ele. Eu _menti_ para ele. Eu o deixei preocupado sem necessidade. Que tipo de _gente_ eu era? Sentia o arrependimento me consumindo lentamente, mas continuei correndo até chegar ao pátio do colégio. Quando parei, estava diante da fonte, sem conseguir respirar direito.

Não achava que minhas pernas poderiam me sustentar por mais tempo, então me senti na beirada da fonte. Fiquei vendo a água cristalina caindo, pensando no que acabara de fazer. Pensei em Kaoru, em como o deixara para trás daquela forma. Ele estava tão sinceramente preocupado… Então peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem para ele.

"_Desculpe por isso. Eu não estou passando mal como fiz parecer. É que a idéia de ficar naquele clima todo me deixou meio… Ruim. Sei lá, meus clientes são complicados. Não quero causar problemas para você de novo. Shou"_

Não esperei muito até ele responder, o que me deixou feliz. Ele não se incomodou com o fato de eu ter mentido para ele. Acho que foi porque expliquei tudo. Mas de qualquer forma, aquilo só me fez notar o quanto eu o amava realmente. E que não queria machucá-lo.

"_Não se preocupe. Parando para pensar, talvez seja melhor mesmo. Mas apareça sim. Mesmo que com o uniforme. Você faz falta, sabia? E não é você quem causa problemas, são os homens a sua volta. Culpa da sua genética. Kaoru"_

Ri daquilo. Ele tinha razão. Vamos parar e pensar. Todos os integrantes do host são… Lindos. É, essa é a palavra certa. Um quilo de garota baba por eles. E agora tinha um quilo de homem babando por mim. Isso é bem desagradável. Mas ainda assim preferi ficar ali, vendo a água da fonte. Qualquer coisa falaria com ele depois.

Percebi então que alguém estava se aproximando e levantei o rosto. Era Ryuu. A expressão dela era estranha, o que me preocupou. Quando estava perto o suficiente para me ouvir, perguntei se tinha acontecido algo.

- Culpa sua. – ok. Hein?

- "Culpa minha" o que, Ryuu-chan?

- Eu não pude deixar de reparar no Hikaru e…

Ela corou e eu entendi.

- Ah, que lindo! Jura? Então foi amor à primeira vista? Ai, isso é tão romântico!

Eu estava realmente _muito_ empolgada e ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Ah, cale-se…! – eu ri um pouco daquilo.

- Espero que seja correspondida, Ryuu-chan. – e sorri.


	15. Dia ruim

A conversa com Ryuu me deixou temporariamente animada. Temporariamente porque logo me lembrei de que Haruhi estava com Hikaru, então seria um problema bem grande ter a Ryuu gostando dele. Estava pensado nisso enquanto ia para casa, mas não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Pedi ao motorista que parasse na frente da loja de doces que havia mais à frente. Como não estava usando nada muito extravagante, o dispensei assim que desci do carro. Ali era perto de casa, então eu poderia ir andando. Não percebi quando alguns rapazes se aproximaram de mim e ficaram observando. Apenas entrei e fiquei olhando o que havia.

Tudo era terrivelmente atraente, mas eu não podia comprar tudo. Por isso continuei olhando até me decidir por levar alguns pães doces para mim e meu irmão, que deveria voltar pouco depois de mim para casa. Paguei e, quando estava saindo, uns quatro homens mais ou menos me cercaram.

- O que vocês querem? – minha voz saía fria.

- Você é até bonitinha… O que tem aí? – o que estava logo a minha direita foi quem falou.

- Saiam. – e abri passagem por eles.

Mas isso não os importou. Eles vieram atrás e um deles me empurrou no chão. Quando caí, os pães continuaram em meu braço, mas a bolsa caiu. E dela caiu o telefone e mais alguma coisa que não identifiquei na hora. Um deles abaixou e pegou as coisas.

- Ora, ora… Uma riquinha por aqui… Que incomum. – e passou as coisas para os outros.

- Devolva…! – quando ia me levantar, um deles tornou a me empurrar para o chão com o pé.

Bati o ombro nessa.

- Isso não é seu, me devolva! – eu continuava tentando me levantar.

Então ouvi passos se aproximando. Rezei para que não fosse mais um do grupinho deles e fiquei aliviada quando ouvi a voz. Uma voz masculina, autoritária. E estava em minha defesa. Por um instante eu quis chorar.

- Afastem-se dela.

Eles obedeceram e finalmente pude me levantar.

- Os pertences. – me virei ao ouvir que ele exigia que devolvessem as coisas.

"_Nii-san…"_

Os rapazes apenas obedeceram. Com aquele olhar de "demônio em carne e osso", ninguém seria estúpido de contradizê-lo. Assim que foram embora, fui até ele e o agradeci. Ele apenas sorriu e perguntou se eu estava bem. Mas não consegui responder. Apenas o abracei e comecei a chorar em seu peito.

Não ouvi quando alguém mais desceu do carro próximo a nós. Eu apenas continuava abraçada a Kyouya, chorando de alivio em seu peito. Não sei e nem tentei imaginar o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse chegado. A idéia era assustadora demais para eu querer tê-la na cabeça.

Então meu irmão me conduziu até o carro, levando minhas coisas consigo. Eu já nem tinha a sacola de pães. Nem imaginei onde ela estaria. O importante era chegar em casa. Não demorou muito, mas me pareceu um tempo muito longo. Não peguei minhas coisas com meu irmão, não olhei quem estava no carro conosco. Apenas subi correndo quando chegamos, ansiosa por tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Fiquei confusa quando desci e fui para sala. No sofá, lendo algum mangá, estavam Kaoru e Hikaru. Não tinha idéia do que estavam fazendo lá e apenas fiquei olhando para eles. Não piscava, não falava, não reagia. E então Kaoru levantou os olhos para mim, sorrindo. Não demorou muito até que me alcançasse no pé da escada.

- Como se sente, Shou?

- Ah… Bem, até. – pisquei algumas vezes, processando o que acontecia.

Ele pareceu aliviado e me abraçou. Levei algum tempo para entender o que acontecia, mas logo o abraçava de volta. Eu me sentia muito melhor agora que estava com ele. Sua presença, sua voz, seu carinho, seu calor, seu abraço. Tudo nele me acalmava. Tudo nele me deixava alegre.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. E então falei algo que nunca devia ter dito.

- Ryuu gosta de seu irmão.

Ele gelou, eu senti isso.

- Kaoru… Reaja, por favor. – toquei em seu ombro.

- Desculpe… É que isso é tão… Complexo.

Suspirei.

- Vamos deixar isso para lá… Talvez apareça alguém para solucionar tudo…

Pensei em alguém de fora do Host. Qualquer um serviria. Só fazer aquilo se resolver já bastava. E o pior era que a culpa daquilo era minha. _Minha_. E isso piorava muito minha situação. Por que? Porque eu não poderia fazer nada. Eu estava de mãos atadas.

Nii-san apareceu na sala pouco depois de eu e Kaoru nos sentarmos. Ele não disse nada e eu não sei se aquilo era bom ou não. O importante é que no final ele simplesmente não fez nada _diretamente_ prejudicial. Eu não sei como o que por exemplo, mas não fez.

Talvez ele soubesse que não era dele que eu esperava algo. De alguma forma, não havia mais ali algo que me acalmasse. Refiro-me a casa, não aos presentes. Mas faltava alguma coisa… Faltava… Faltavam palavras.

Não lembro direito o que fizemos no resto do dia e não faço questão. Ter seu irmão, seu namorado e o irmão dele sob o mesmo teto não é a melhor coisa do mundo. Fica sempre aquele clima estranho, entende? Não dá para acontecer algo de que as pessoas _querem_ se lembrar.


	16. Silêncio

_Decidi não fazer a Luh ter pesadelos com essa fic u.u Isso porque a minha internet me revoltou agora. Nem perguntem. Só decidi e ponto._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Os dias passam rápido às vezes. Infelizmente isso não vinha acontecendo. Acabei me encontrando por vezes com Ryuu, mas não chegamos a tocar no assunto que mais precisávamos. Eu não sabia o que dizer e concluí que ela também não. Apenas esperávamos que uma solução aparecesse.

E apareceu. Demorou mais tempo do que eu gostaria, mas apareceu. Seu nome era Umehito Nekozawa. Ele fazia parte do clube de magia negra e acho que é o único membro também. Mas o que importa é que ele apareceu e conseguiu, nem sei como, reverter a situação.

Foi mais ou menos… Creio que "amor à primeira vista" seja a melhor expressão para isso. Pelo menos por parte dele. Sei que não devia, mas isso me aliviava muito. Eu não sei, mas ter sido a causa de tudo aquilo… É egoísmo da minha parte, eu sei. Mas todo mundo se sentiria assim.

O que notei é que isso aconteceu perto das férias de verão. Estávamos no fim do primeiro semestre e eu só havia reparado nessa hora. As provas estavam passando e precisávamos estudar, mas não achei que isso seria possível depois de termos descoberto que Nekozawa-senpai também se apaixona.

Ok, comecei a viajar aqui agora. Só que isso acontece às vezes. Quando as pessoas começam a pensar demais, elas acabam viajando muito em seus pensamentos e daí saem essas coisas estranhas. Fazer o que, não é? A vida é assim.

Mas falando do que é relevante. Ryuu combina de forma perfeitamente anormal com Nekozawa-senpai. Loiros de olhos azuis. Os dois. Eles poderiam ser irmãos, sério. Fico feliz que não sejam, porque assim a história toda pode acabar bem.

Desconsiderando isso, todo mundo me parecia bem. Era como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. Na frente da padaria, ou em casa, ou quando faltei ao Host… Qualquer coisa. Era como se alguém tivesse apagado da história, pois ninguém parecia se lembrar de nada. Isso era muito bom, se querem saber. Porque assim não eram criados tumultos por coisas que não temos como concertar.

De alguma forma, a chegada das férias acalmava minha mente e parecia que o Host também. Não só o Host, mas o colégio inteiro. Infelizmente isso não me dava um pressentimento muito bom… E nunca é muito agradável quando as pessoas têm um mau pressentimento, não é?

Eu acho que quando se tem um mau pressentimento que _realmente_ incomoda é porque algo _realmente_ ruim pode acontecer. Felizmente, algumas pessoas sabem ignorá-los quando precisam. Pois se não soubessem, não conseguiriam estudar para as provas do fim do semestre. É, estou falando de mim.

Bom, agora é boas provas para o Host, né? Temos que nos esforçar e passar, já que assim não preocuparemos as clientes também, algo de suma importância. Pois a felicidade da clientela é a felicidade do vendedor. Digo, atendente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ah, esse capítulo ficou podre. Mas nem ligo. Morrendo de sono e a net nem ta com sinal u.ú Vai ficar assim mesmo. Quero acabar "Wake up, Angel" logo. Sei lá. O final é a parte mais legal na minha opinião. Pelo menos dessa fic… Bom, até o próximo capítulo o/_


	17. Final de Provas

_Ok, Luh. Sinto muito por você, mas eu decidi voltar atrás e adivinhe… Sim, farei você ter pesadelos! XD Vou me unir a Rack e hahahaha 8D Well… Espero que todos aproveitem a fic o/_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Final de provas é algo mágico, não acham? Aquela sensação de liberdade… Eu não sei, só sei que é fantástico. Eu amo quando as provas acabam. E tínhamos acabado de terminar a última do semestre.

Fui direto para o Host, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém lá naquele horário. A sala vazia me relaxava. Claro que junto da idéia de que estávamos de férias. Oficialmente falando. Fiquei lá por algum tempo, apenas olhando, até decidir por terminar de ler o livro que carregava na bolsa.

Era um livro interessante. Falava basicamente sobre um casal problemático, mas que se amava. Infelizmente não podiam ficar juntos por causa de umas complicações dentro das próprias famílias. E no fim ele termina morto pelas mãos dela.

É um trágico final, mas a história é linda. Fiquei lendo por um bom tempo até alguém aparecer na sala do Host e me tirar de meu transe. Quando levantei os olhos para a porta, vi que era Haruhi. Sorri ao vê-la e guardei o livro.

Ela logo alcançou a mesa à qual eu estava sentada e começamos a conversar. Ela comentou, antes de qualquer outra coisa, que Hikaru andou estranho nos últimos dias. Engoli em seco e pensei se era por causa do que eu havia dito a Kaoru. Perguntei o motivo dela achar aquilo.

- Eu não sei. – ela deu os ombros – Mas repare. Ele parece mais… Cauteloso.

Parei para pensar.

- Isso é verdade… Agora que você falou que eu notei. Mas por que será?

- Talvez seja alguma coisa em casa… De qualquer forma, as férias estão chegando e eu vou arranjar um trabalho. Poderia não contar para ninguém? E qualquer coisa, tente impedir o Host de me encontrar.

Percebi que ela pensava no que aconteceria caso o Host inteiro aparecesse no trabalho dela e ri da idéia. Assim que me acalmei, consegui responder que faria o possível, mas que não garantia nada. Ela suspirou, parecendo aliviada, e sorriu. E daí nossa paz acabou.

Tamaki e Kyouya foram os primeiros a entrar e eu podia ouvir sua risada estridente e irritante mesmo ele estando fora de um raio de um quilômetro de distância de mim. Não entendo como alguém sensato e inteligente como meu irmão foi se envolver com alguém tão estressante e… Estúpido.

O que me alegrou foi o fato dos gêmeos chegarem pouco depois deles. Quando Kaoru entrou na sala, a primeira coisa que fez foi me procurar, como eu pude notar por seus olhos percorrendo de forma inquieta a sala toda até se encontrarem com os meus.

Ele sorria, mas não estava sorridente. Digo, seus olhos sorriam. E isso indicava que ele estava _realmente_ feliz, o que me animada profundamente. A primeira coisa que fiz após retribuir seu sorriso foi me levantar e ir até ele, que me recebeu com um abraço. Isso se "receber" for o verbo certo.

Toquei seus lábios de leve com a ponta de meus dedos, sorrindo como uma criança alegre e… Bobona, eu diria. Senti que ele me mordeu de leve quando virei o rosto ao ser chamada por meu irmão. Aquilo me assustou e foi muito bom eu ter apenas afastado a mão em vez de gritar e pular, como aconteceria normalmente. Ao meu ver, aquilo foi engraçado, pois Kaoru começou a rir de minha reação.

- Não ria, Kaoru…! E também não me morda…

- Desculpe, Shou. – ele sorria carinhosamente e eu sabia que ele não se arrependia de ter me mordido e nem de ter rido, mas eu não consigo ficar brava com ele mesmo, então simplesmente sorri de volta.

Já tínhamos aberto o clube para os clientes e estávamos no meio de nossos atendimentos quando a porta foi aberta violenta e repentinamente. Desviei o olhar do rapaz de cabelos praticamente dourados que estava diante de mim para a pessoa que acabara de entrar e vi ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Ryuu.

Ela veio em passos largos até mim e apenas ficou me fitando, esperando que eu fosse com ela. O rapaz ao meu lado olhava de uma para outra, provavelmente pensando que Ryuu era um garoto, já que ela insistia em usar o uniforme masculino. Suspirei e me desculpei com o rapaz, indo atrás de Ryuu para quer que fosse.

Quando teve certeza de que estávamos sozinhas, voltou o rosto para mim com um olhar que poderia muito bem congelar o país. Ok, exagero, mas senti meu corpo tremer e cada pêlo de meu corpo se eriçar quando nossos olhares se cruzaram. Respirei fundo antes de perguntar o que ela queria.

- Minha vida de volta. – certo…

- Ryuu-chan, o que isso exatamente significa?

- Eu não sou "Ryuu-chan", Shou. E é tudo culpa sua. Primeiro foi o infeliz do Hikaru e agora…

Não deixei ela terminar.

- E agora Nekozawa-senpai. E por que é culpa minha? Só estou fazendo seu lado feminino despertar antes que você o mate. – eu sorria de forma divertida, mas ela parecia irritada.

- Eu esperava que ele já tivesse morrido. Mas por que raios _eu_ tenho que acabar… Acabar… Assim?!

Pelo visto, o verbo "amar" não contava no dicionário dela.

- Ryuu-chan, Ryuu-chan… Você é uma _garota_, enquanto ele é um _garoto_. É natural que termine assim. – ainda sorrindo da mesma forma para ela, desenhei um coração no ar.

Percebi que ela estava ficando irritava e precisava descontar em alguém. Felizmente apareceu o professor "novo". Sim, o infeliz que quase arruinou minha vida. Naquele momento eu senti que ia chorar, mas ver Ryuu desferindo um soco no nariz dele me impediu.

Ele caiu no chão e derrubou tudo que tinha nos braços, mal conseguia se levantar. Eu apenas observava, enquanto Ryuu permanecia com os punhos cerrados e o olhar voltado para o chão, sua respiração um pouco ofegante. Eu não achava que ela tinha percebido quem tinha socado e não achei que notaria.

Quando a loira se acalmou, seu olhar pousou sobre mim e depois sobre o professor. Ela sorriu de canto, satisfeita com o que via, e depois simplesmente deu as costas e saiu. Eu não queria ficar para ver no que aquilo daria, indo atrás dela. Minutos depois estávamos de volta no Host, mas eu não era capaz de processar que ainda tinha clientes.

Apenas caí de joelhos assim que pisei dentro da sala e a porta se fechou, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Naquele momento, pensei em minha mãe, nas vezes em que ela pedira para que eu voltasse à Espanha. Se eu tivesse dito que voltaria, talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido…

Talvez eu tivesse evitado que todos me fitassem curiosos e preocupados. Talvez eu tivesse me apaixonado por Kaoru e assim não teria que sentir uma espada me cortando o peito ao ver seu rosto desfigurado pela tristeza daquela vez. Talvez não tivesse descoberto sobre nii-san e Tamaki. Talvez eu não tivesse causado problemas a eles nenhuma vez. Talvez mamãe tivesse me arranjado um noivo e eu poderia ser feliz com ele.

Quando pensei nisso tudo, senti minha barriga revirar. De repente, o ar era escasso e não havia formas definidas diante de mim, o que significava que eu ia desmaiar. Tentei ficar em pé, mas minhas pernas estavam trêmulas, impedindo que eu conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa. Minha última memória desse momento era alguém tocando meu ombro e chamando por meu nome.


	18. Hospital

_Eu ainda vou matar alguma OC ;P_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quando acordei, não estava na enfermaria do colégio. Olhei ao meu redor, demorando a perceber onde era exatamente ali. Pisquei algumas vezes, ouvindo vozes vindo do outro lado da porta a minha esquerda. Reconheci como sendo do pessoal do Host e então me lembrei do que ocorrera.

Tentei me levantar, mas havia alguma coisa em meu braço que incomodava demais quando eu me mexia. Olhei, procurando onde estava, vendo uma agulha presa a meu braço. Nem pensei em que aquilo poderia significar, me limitando a ficar deitada na cama fitando o teto.

A porta se abriu, chamando minha atenção. Vi uma enfermeira entrando, o que significava que eu estava no hospital. Só não entendia o motivo daquilo, ou melhor, não até que meu irmão aparecesse e dissesse que eu estava com a pressão muito baixa e que poderia ter outro desmaio. Não respondi, não havia o que ser respondido. Só perguntei em que hospital nós estávamos.

- No nosso.

Ótimo, agora papai saberia que eu não estava na minha melhor condição e mamãe terminaria por descobrir cedo ou tarde. A idéia me incomodava bastante, tanto que eu quis fugir dali. Não ouvi quando Kaoru entrou e não notei quando ele se pôs ao meu lado. Sua presença teve de ser anunciada para que eu me desse conta.

Ainda assim, tudo que fui capaz de fazer foi desviar o olhar para ele e fitá-lo de forma interminável e silenciosa. Ele me olhava como se tentasse saber o que eu pensava, o que eu faria. Mas nada era transmitido por meu olhar, absolutamente nada. E isso parecia incomodá-lo de certa forma.

Ficamos nesse silêncio até que uma pessoa loira e escandalosa, que eu consegui ouvir muito antes dela pisar no quarto, escancarou a porta e chamou desesperadamente por meu nome. Minha cabeça girou e eu quis me levantar e matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Tamaki, aquele estúpido irracional, sem a mínima capacidade de raciocinar. O completo e interminavelmente descerebrado Tamaki.

- Shou-san! Shou-san! Você está bem? Responda!

- Tamaki… Acho que assim você vai fazer com que ela piore… Que tal se acalmar um pouco? – Kaoru parecia sem graça naquela situação.

Fiquei muito grata por não ter dito nada a ele antes de Tamaki aparecer, por Kaoru ter tentado me livrar daquele loiro irracional, por ele me entender mesmo sem saber que está me entendendo. Por Kaoru ser sempre ele e nada mais.

Quando tudo estava novamente em silêncio, vi Ryuu entrando pela porta, mas não sem antes socar o irmão. Sorri de canto involuntariamente ao vê-la e esperei que viesse até mim e Kaoru. Sua expressão era indiferente a tudo e todos, mas havia resquícios de preocupação em sua voz.

- Melhor agora, Shou? Você desmaiou de repente…

- Estou sim. Os médicos disseram que minha pressão caiu muito e posso ter outro desmaio, mas estou relativamente… Decente.

- Você também não parecia muito bem no corredor.

- Ah… Aquilo não tem nada a ver…

"_Eu acho."_

- Vai voltar para a Espanha? – a pergunta da pequena me surpreendeu.

- Por que eu voltaria para lá?

- Você não tem estado no seu melhor desde que chegou aqui.

Ela tinha razão. Eu comia menos, eu dormia menos, eu era menos animada. Mas como _Ryuu_ poderia saber que aquilo não era meu normal? Não me lembrava de ter comentado nada com ninguém nem de tê-la conhecido fora do Japão. Antes mesmo que eu perguntasse, Ryuu respondeu, uma vez que minha surpresa era óbvia.

- Os Suou estão fadados a se encontrar com os Ootori. Seu pai comentou com o meu sobre isso em um desses encontros.

Suspirei. Por que aquilo tinha de ser verdadeiro?

- Bom, vou deixar o casal sozinho agora. – dito isso, vi-a se retirar e então caí no sono.


	19. Wake up, Demon Parte1

_Não sei, mas a Shou anda meio fraca… Será que a OC morta será ela? '-' Não pode D= O final é inesperado e já estamos quase lá =D Espero que não me matem por fazer a fic só até metade do ano x.x_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryuu POV's

Último dia de aula. Pânico. Muito pânico. E um hospital.

Eu estava descendo as escadas e me dirigindo à saída quando um ser de capa surgiu diante de mim. Acabei me assustando e sem querer meti um soco nele. Quando vi quem era, meio que me arrependi, sentimento que me incomodava terrivelmente. A criatura que eu havia nocauteado e jogado no chão era Nekozawa-senpai.

- O que… O que você está fazendo aqui…? – senti meu rosto ficando cada vez mais quente.

Ele não respondeu e eu fiquei aliviada por estarmos em um hospital. Acho que o deixei inconsciente e… Sangrando mais do que deveria. Quanto mais eu olhava para ele, mais sentia meu peito apertar e um pânico estranho me dominando. Não sabia o motivo e pensar nisso me incomodava. Quando resolvi dar meia volta e ir embora, ouvi Tamaki-nii vindo apressado.

Continuei andando, ouvindo-o tropeçar em alguma coisa e cair no chão. Nem assim me virei para eles. Mal pisei fora do hospital, senti vontade de voltar. Mas o carro já estava parado diante da porta, o motorista me esperando. Olhei para ele e então para a construção atrás de mim, hesitando um momento. Mas no fim fui para casa. Voltar naquela hora poderia ser perigoso. E muito.

Passei a tarde toda pensando no que acontecera no hospital e isso não era normal. Não era _nada_ normal. Eu o soquei, e daí? Só porque era ele não quer dizer que eu tenha que me incomodar… Digo, ele não morreu nem nada, não é? Então por que raios todo esse incômodo?! Que –pi eletrônico-! Felizmente ele saiu na mesma tarde de lá. Quem me contou isso foi a Shou, quando saiu. Acho que ela ligou para mim assim que pôs os pés fora daquele lugar…

Isso me fez demorar a voltar ao Host, o que de certa forma me incomodava. Digo, era a única chance que eu tinha de ver Nekozawa-senpai e… Mas que droga, já cheguei a ponto de ficar admitindo tanto que eu… Er… Que droga! A ponto de admitir tanto isso! Não quero! Não posso! Não está certo!

E eu não deveria ter voltado a aparecer no Host, droga… Logo no primeiro dia em que eu apareço depois daquele incidente no hospital, por que tenho que ver justo _ele_ antes de todo mundo? Por que não Tamaki-nii? Ou Shou? Ou qualquer outro?! Por que tinha que ser _Nekozawa-senpai_?! É maldição da Shou, só pode… Sim, é isso! Ela é um demônio cor-de-rosa sob forma humana e me amaldiçoou! Agora só tenho que descobrir como acabar com isso.

O que aconteceu foi mais ou menos assim. Eu tinha saído mais cedo da sala, indo direto para o Host. Sabia que não ia encontrar Haruhi ou Shou lá, mas esperava que sim do mesmo jeito. Abri a porta com um chute, indo para a mesa mais próxima da janela diante de mim, sentando-me de frente para a porta que dava para o clube de magia negra. Obviamente, minha curiosidade falou mais alto que o bom senso e eu, sem saber que era lá que _ele _estava, fui descobrir o que aquela porta podia esconder.

Abri com cuidado, pondo apenas a cabeça para dentro. Pude ver um castiçal e alguém próximo a ele, mexendo em algo. Fiquei em silêncio, tentando reconhecer quem era ou ver mais alguma coisa que pudesse me dizer o que era lá. Meus olhos se acostumaram logo com a escuridão e eu acabei entrando, fechando sem querer a porta atrás de mim. Tudo que me importava era descobrir quem era aquele ser.

Notei que seu cabelo refletia em um dourado pálido a luz da vela e seus olhos pareciam azuis. Pensei em Tamaki-nii, mas não demorou muito até eu me lembrar de que ele morre de medo do escuro. Pelo menos daquela forma. Só em raras ocasiões quando ele tinha ataques de "coragem" que conseguia ficar em uma situação naquele estilo. Continuei olhando, reconhecendo quando ouvi sua voz:

- Ora, você não é o irmão de Tamaki-senpai…?

Nekozawa-senpai.

- É… Tamaki é meu… Meu irmão…

Sentia meu rosto fervendo aos poucos e eu tentava desesperadamente abrir a porta. Mas não estava indo. Por que a porta não abria? Por que eu não conseguia sair de lá? _Por que a porta não queria abrir_?! Tentei de novo, de novo e de novo… E então tentei mais uma vez, tudo sem tirar os olhos dele. Aquilo me ajudava a ter certeza de que nada iria me pegar de surpresa. Ou foi o que achei.

Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu notei que ele estava sem camisa. Sentia o desespero crescendo e olhei ao redor. A capa. Sim, a capa dele estava ao meu lado. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse visto que eu estava corando cada vez mais. Talvez só me pedisse para passar a capa e sair. _Mas como raios eu ia sair se a porta não abria?_

- Suou-kun, pode me passar as roupas que estão aí?

Abaixei-me, sem parar de fitá-lo. Meus dedos tocaram a capa e eu me apressei em pegar tudo que havia lá. Pouco depois tinha entregado tudo a ele e voltara a tentar abrir a porta. _"Não abre, não abre, não abre, não abre! Por que isso não abre?!"_ Senti que minhas mãos tremiam, mesmo que pouco. _"Abra, abra, abra, abra…! Por favor, abra! Abra!"_ No desespero, consegui abrir a porta de alguma forma, caindo sentada no chão. Ele já estava vestido, mas eu não conseguia tirar a imagem dele sem camisa iluminado à luz de velas da cabeça. E isso me fazia corar.

- Ryuu-kun? Por que está tão vermelho? – gêmeos. Por que eles?

- Ryuu-chan! Você estava aí! – Shou. O que ela concluiu?

- Ryuu-san, você está bem? – Haruhi. Mas por que ninguém me _ajuda_?

- Ryuu-chan, levante daí. Temos que abrir o Host. – Tamaki-nii. Por que ele não morre de uma vez?

Ouvi passos se aproximando e a voz que se seguiu não era das mais animadoras.

- O que estava fazendo no Clube de Magia Negra? – Kyouya.

"_O que você acha? Tentando fazer parte é que definitivamente não!"_

A voz de Shou delatava sua felicidade extrema.

- Ah, meu deus! Você viu o que lá dentro, Ryuu-chan?

Morra.

- Saiba que é tudo culpa sua, Shou! – me levantei finalmente e fui até ela – Se quer tanto saber, então que não seja aqui.

Ela me acompanhou até nossa sala de aula, vazia no momento. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em entrar naquele lugar. Respirei fundo antes de começar a falar. E ainda assim não consegui, porque ela começou antes de mim.

- Você viu Nekozawa-senpai fazendo o que para ter ficado tão vermelha?

- Shou, morra.

- Você está amando Nekozawa-senpai e não pode negar.

- Shou, eu não amo. Esse não é um verbo que…

E de repente a porta foi aberta estrondosamente, revelando os gêmeos e Tamaki-nii.

- Ryuu-kun se apaixonou por Nekozawa-senpai? – droga. Droga, droga, droga!

Eles ouviram. Eles ouviram tudo. _Tudo._ E achavam que eu era um garoto. Ou seja, que eu era homo. _Homo._ Senti minha vida ruir naquele momento. Eu seria zoada o resto da vida. Talvez minha vida fosse melhor se eles soubessem que eu não sou um garoto. Mas de repente as coisas só pioram. Dilema do inferno! Sem conseguir achar uma solução, baixei o olhar.

- Ryuu-chan é uma garota. – Shou falou de forma tão natural que aquilo me fez gelar.

- Ryuu-kun é… Garota…? – percebi pelo modo como os gêmeos falaram que não conseguiam acreditar.

- Sim. – Shou estava calma. Mas por que _eu_ não estava?

- Isso é verdade, Ryuu-kun? – levantei os olhos para os ruivos, vendo que eles ainda não acreditavam.

- Eh… É, sou… – minha voz não saía tão firme quanto eu gostaria.

Vi seus olhos caramelo se arregalarem exageradamente e suas bocas abrirem, mas não saiu nenhum som delas. Senti que eles não conseguiam formular nada que fizesse sentido e me senti ligeiramente aliviada. Teria me sentido mais se Tamaki-nii não tivesse olhando como se ele mesmo não acreditasse ou se tivesse ficado de boca fechada.

- Ryuu-chan… Uma garota… – desviou o olhar para os gêmeos e fez um comentário que ninguém esperava ouvir _dele_ – Vocês não sabiam?

- Como a gente ia saber?! – cada um dos gêmeos o pegou por um lado da gola do uniforme e vi em seus olhos azuis que ele não sabia como responder àquilo.

Percebendo que não teria outra chance de escapar, me apressei em sair de lá, desviando de todos. Exceto, lógico, de Shou. Sua mão me alcançou assim que eu pisei fora da sala e logo ela estava me guiando para algum lugar, coisa que eu só notei quando chegamos. Olhei ao redor, constatando ser a sala de música usada pelo Host, vazia por algum motivo. Diante de nós, a mesma porta de antes. Tremi ao pensar no que ela faria.

Em um único movimento, ela abriu a porta e me jogou dentro do quarto escuro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Deu alguns passos adiante e parou próxima às velas sobre a mesa. Parecia procurar por algo que eu desconhecia, por isso continuei encostada na porta, esperando. Não sabia se fugia ou se ficava para ver no que tudo aquilo podia dar.

Quando encontrou o que queria, ela andou alguns passos e logo desapareceu na escuridão.


	20. Wake up, Demon Parte2

_**Atenção: **__È a Ryuu quem narra ainda o/_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eu realmente não sabia para onde Shou tinha ido ou o que raios ela estava procurando e pensar na possível coisa de seu interesse me causava arrepios. A cena de antes não tinha sido muito agradável para mim e eu ficaria feliz se não tivesse nada parecido ou flashbacks. Infelizmente ela não era da mesma opinião.

Quando ela voltou para onde a vela iluminava, trazia alguém consigo. Pisquei algumas vezes, me re-acostumando com a luminosidade. Quando isso aconteceu, franzi a sobrancelha. Para mim ela estava segurando um pano escuro e longo, o que não fazia nenhum sentido. Pelo menos não na hora.

- Ryuu-chan, eu posso ser cruel com você? – sua voz estava um tanto infantil e maliciosa, o que era ruim. _Verdadeiramente_ ruim.

- No que… Você está pensando…? – eu tentei recuar um passo, mas já estava colada na porta.

- Sabe onde Nekozawa-senpai está? – ela não respondeu minha pergunta, mas eu imaginei uma provável resposta.

- Aqui dentro em algum lugar. Por que…? – meus olhos vagavam pela sala, tentando encontrá-lo.

- Você gosta dele, não é? – confirmei com a cabeça após hesitar um momento.

Eu apenas seguia respondendo às perguntas de Shou, sem imaginar onde aquilo ia parar.

- Então não vai se incomodar se eu perguntar se o sentimento é recíproco, não é?

"_Recíproco…?"_

- Shou… No que você está pensando…? – e que diabos é "recíproco"?!

- Ryuu-chan, Nekozawa-senpai está bem atrás de mim. Você sabia disso?

Droga! -pi eletrônico- Então era _naquilo_ que ela estava pensando?! Não, diga que não! Por favor que fosse mentira o fato dele estar logo atrás dela! Rezar. É, só me faltava rezar, mas infelizmente eu não fui rápida o bastante, coisa que constatei ao ouvir ele chamando meu nome.

- O que foi…? – minha voz não estava firme nem amigável.

- Shou-san me disse que você é na verdade uma garota.

- É… Sou…

Ela foi atrás dele para contar uma coisa dessas?!

- Ryuu-chan? – a voz de Shou ainda estava no mesmo tom infantil e estressante.

- Sim, Shou? – _"Controle-se e não bata nela."_

- Sabia que ele ficou vermelho quando descobriu? Acho que foi por causa do incidente secreto de antes…

Pelo modo como ela falou, concluí que ela não tinha o menor conhecimento sobre o que houve, ou seja, ele não disse nada. E eu não tive a chance de dizer, o que era muito bom. E se dependesse de mim, continuaria daquele jeito para sempre.

- Shou, pode ir embora? – falei o que não devia e só me toquei depois.

- Claro. Vou deixar o casal à vontade. – percebi que ela sorriu e pouco depois ela já não estava mais lá.

- Er… Nekozawa-senpai… Naquela hora… Desculpe, eu… Er… – eu não sabia o que dizer, algo completamente incomum.

Ele ficou em silêncio e quando me dei conta, eu estava fervendo e ele já não estava mais em meu campo de visão. Olhei ao redor, procurando-o de forma um tanto desesperada e logo senti sua mão em meu ombro. Eu gelei por um instante e voltei meu rosto para ele, sem saber o que fazer.

Não tenho certeza, mas acho que ele sorria de canto. Eu apenas fitava seus olhos tão azuis quanto os meus. Seria bom se acontecesse alguma coisa logo para eu ter um motivo para sair dali, mas nada acontecia. Ele apenas me fitava de volta e aquilo estava me incomodando. Muito.

- Er… Nekozawa-senpai… O que foi?

- Ah, nada. Só não creio ainda no que Shou-san me disse…

"_O que raios ela disse?!"_

- Er… Acho que eu vou indo e… – eu tinha me virado para abrir a porta, mas trombei em algo, o que me levou a uma queda desagradável. Eu não me importaria de quebrar o pulso ou de detonar meu braço. Mas _aquilo _era demais.

Eu caí por cima ele.

Sentia meu rosto esquentando gradativamente e meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Minha respiração parou um momento e quando voltou estava descompassada. Minhas mãos suavam e minhas pernas tremiam. Minha mente não formulava nenhuma frase e eu continuava tentando inutilmente dizer algo.

Apesar de tudo, ele não reagiu. A absolutamente nada. Então por que eu estava em um estado tão _deplorável_? Só por que o vi sem camisa por um mínimo instante? Que raios! E quando finalmente me acalmei um pouco, tudo que pude dizer foi um pedido de desculpas. Só isso.

Felizmente ele não parecia incomodado, o que facilitava as coisas para mim. Se eu percebesse qualquer reação dele parecida com a minha, aí eu pensaria na teoria de Shou e as coisas ficariam complicadas. Apressei-me em ficar novamente em pé e percebi que ele me ajudou. Aquilo estava piorando de qualquer forma.

- Suou-san? – voltei o rosto para ele ao ser chamada – Você está bem?

- É, estou. Obrigada. – e abri a porta.

Percebi que ele se encolheu com a entrada de luz e, raios!, notei sua camisa com três ou quatro botões abertos. Isso me deixou ruborizada e saí de lá apressadamente. Por que tudo aquilo tinha que estar acontecendo?! Shou, é culpa sua! Maldição! Respirei fundo e olhei ao redor. Nada. O Host continuava vazio.

Fui até o vestiário, encontrando Shou e Kyouya-senpai discutindo algo. Fui até eles, parando quando Shou sorriu para mim. Maldita, ela conseguia saber o que tinha acontecido só de ver o estado em que eu me encontrava! Girei sobre os calcanhares e voltei para a sala. Em uma mesa distante, Haruhi parecia estudar. Fui até ela.

- Ah, Ryuu-san. – ela guardou o livro quando me sentei.

- E aí, cadê o Host?

- Shou-san e Kyouya-senpai estão no vestiário, Kaoru-senpai e Hikaru-senpai estavam lá fora - notei ela apontando para a janela – conversando algo com Tamaki-senpai. E não sei onde estão Mori-senpai e Hani-senpai.

- Un. – ótimo. Era tudo que eu precisava.

- Ryuu-chan! – Shou veio correndo até nós e colocou um caderno sobre a mesa – O que acha? Combina com você, né? – ela sorria animadamente.

Olhei o caderno diante de mim e vi o que deveria ser uma representação minha em um… Vestido. Longo e bordado. Rosa.

- Shou, que -pi eletrônico- é essa?

- A roupa que quero você usando no meu aniversário, Bela Adormecida.

Ela ia fazer uma festinha temática ou era só impressão? E… Bela adormecida?! Aquilo não era um "clássico estrangeiro" ou algo assim?

- Bela… Adormecida…?

- Sim, e Nekozawa-senpai vai ser seu príncipe. – ela mudou algumas páginas e mostrou um novo desenho – Aqui. Vou pedir para a mãe dos gêmeos me ajudar com isso.

Então o telefone dela tocou. O caderno continuou diante de nós, mas Shou se afastara.

"_Ela bebe, por acaso? Eu não uso vestido e muito menos rosa… __**Não **__vou usar isso!"_

Não demorou muito depois disso para irmos embora. Ninguém sentia disposição real para abrir o Host, uma vez que Shou estava mais preocupada com seu aniversário e, aparentemente, Kyouya-senpai também. Tamaki-nii eu acho que brigou com os gêmeos e Haruhi simplesmente era indiferente a tudo isso. Hani e Mori não apareceram por causa dos treinos para o campeonato do qual o moreno participaria. E eu queria atear fogo naquele lugar.


	21. Wake up, Demon Parte3

_**Atenção:**__ É a Ryuu quem narra ainda o/²_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O Host todo estava em casa. Aquilo não era _nem um pouco_ bom. Os gêmeos simplesmente estavam olhando todos os cômodos atrás do MEU quarto. Não sei por que motivo, mas estavam e isso me irritava. Muito. Principalmente quando eles vieram correndo com algo em mãos berrando que tinham encontrado. O que era eu já não sei.

- Clones! – eles pararam no meio da escada ao ouvirem minha voz vindo de pouco mais à frente.

- Chibi! – pareciam felizes demais para mim.

- O que? – minha voz não era das mais amigáveis.

Mas por que eu fui querer saber o que eles encontraram? Assim que parei de falar, algo macio voou em minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos, rezando para que não fosse o que eu achava que era. Abri-os devagar após algum tempo, fitando o corpo diante de mim. Quadrado, laranja, relativamente pequeno. Sim, era o que eu estava pensando.

- Achamos a prova de que você é uma garota!

Shou. Mas era isso que eles procuravam? Raios! -pi eletrônico- Peguei a embalagem diante de mim e estava para arremessar de volta quando a porta se abriu atrás de mim. Voltei o rosto em direção à pessoa que entrava e vi Shou sorrindo estranhamente. Ela também parecia segurar algo, que reconheci como sendo alguém alguns segundos depois.

"_Capa… E é escura…"_

- Não! – minha voz saiu um pouco esganiçada e o pacote caiu de minha mão, indo mais para perto da porta.

Shou o pegou e pareceu analisar o que era.

- O que fazia com um pacote de absorvente em mãos, Ryuu-chan? – senti meu rosto fervendo quando ela perguntou.

- Isso não é o que você está pensando, Shou! – respondi o mais rápido que pude, tentando me acalmar.

- Não ainda… Mas será, Ryuu-chan. – ela ainda sorria estranhamente, jogando o pacote para os gêmeos em seguida.

Nekozawa-senpai entrou na casa logo depois de Shou lhe dar passagem, apenas olhando. Era como se estar ali fosse desconfortável para ele de alguma forma. Notei que diversas vezes seu olhar pousou sobre mim, mas não entendi o que aquilo queria dizer. Preferi ignorar, girando sobre os calcanhares e indo para a cozinha. Precisava comer algo.

Encontrei com Shou e Kyouya quando cheguei lá e eles pareciam discutir algo. Assim que ela me viu, veio até mim e começou a me…

- Medir? Você está me medindo, Shou? – eu não conseguia entender aquilo.

- Estou. A sua roupa tem que ficar perfeita.

Não respondi. O que eu poderia responder? Era ela, Kyouya e o mundo contra mim. Apenas a deixei terminar, enquanto ouvia os gêmeos falando de algo na sala. Acho que tentavam falar com Nekozawa-senpai, mas vai saber… Quando as medidas foram todas tiradas, fui pegar um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com morango na geladeira.

Shou apenas olhava, enquanto Kyouya falava com alguém por telefone. Ao que parecia, decidiam os detalhes da festa de aniversário, na qual eu me via sofrendo. Se os planos envolvessem o desenho que ela me mostrou no Host, então eu seria obrigada a vestir um vestido rosa e pomposo. E isso me enoja.

Shou parecia terrivelmente feliz e isso era ruim. Juntando as coisas tínhamos: Host todo em casa, Shou com um sorriso malicioso, Nekozawa-senpai arrastado para lá, eu gos… Gost… Eu tendo sentimentos estranhos por ele. Isso não podia dar em coisa boa em hipótese alguma.

Terminei de comer quando Shou se levantou. Kyouya continuava onde estava, sempre no telefone. Ignorei-o quando estava saindo, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso, me impedindo de continuar em frente. Voltei-me para ele, tentando me soltar, mas ele nem ao menos olhava para mim.

Após alguns longos minutos vi-o desligar o telefone, mas ainda não se voltou para mim. Conversava comigo olhando algo em seu computador, o que me irritou. Qual era a dele, entende? E por que eu não podia ir para sala?

- Fique aqui mais um pouco, Ryuu-kun. Não creio que Shou ficaria confortável se você fosse para lá agora. Ela trouxe Nekozawa-senpai aqui com um propósito, seria ruim se você estragasse as coisas.

- Pode me soltar, ao menos? – _"Quatro-olhos metido a sábio"_

Ele me soltou, mas de alguma forma ainda me segurava. Percebendo que eu não tinha muita escolha, tornei a me sentar, olhando o que ele tanto fazia naquele computador. Não era nada demais, eram apenas os detalhes da festa da irmã. A lista de convidados, o tema, as roupas do Host.

Quando alguém passou pela porta da cozinha, era Kaoru vindo atrás de mim. Perguntei o que ele queria e tudo que tive de resposta foi um "Shou está chamando você". Dei os ombros e me levantei, lançando um olhar a Kyouya como quem pedisse permissão. Vi-o concordar com a cabeça, então saí. Na sala, porém, não havia ninguém além de Hikaru.

Olhei dele para Kaoru, que estava pouco atrás de mim. Ficamos um tempo nisso até que eles decidiram fazer alguma coisa. Hikaru se levantou e veio até mim, sendo acompanhado por seu irmão, e então ambos me seguraram no ar, cada um por um braço. Que diabos era aquilo? Tentei me soltar enquanto eles me carregavam para algum lugar e só me soltaram quando estávamos em frente a algum quarto.

Apenas esperei que abrissem a porta, revelando que droga Shou tinha planejado daquela vez. E eu estava certa. Fora ela quem armou alguma coisa e envolveu _todo mundo_ no plano doido dela. Que plano era, aí eu já não sabia dizer. Os gêmeos me empurraram para dentro do quarto e entraram em seguida, fechando a porta. Todos estavam em uma roda, apenas nos esperando.

Notei que nossos lugares tinham sido cuidadosamente escolhidos. Kaoru ao lado de Shou, Hikaru ao lado de Haruhi e eu ao lado de… Claro, lógico! Por que não seria, não é?! Nekozawa-senpai! Desgraçada… Senti meu rosto ficar instantaneamente vermelho, mas logo fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, voltando ao meu estado normal. Então me sentei onde deveria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappy people!! o/ Eu feliz da vida aqui XD É que sei lá… A vida é linda \o/ [?] __Well__… Eu estava escrevendo aqui quando li a mensagem da minha amiga no MSN. Amei totalmente! Olha só se não é linda: "Amar não é aceitar tudo. Aliás: onde tudo é aceito, desconfio que haja falta de amor." (Vladimir Maiakovski) Fala sério, né? Eu concordo completamente com o cara o/ Enfim… Arigatou [=obrigada] por lerem. Ja ne o/_


	22. Jogo vergonhoso

_**Atenção:**__ é a Shou quem narra agora, como antes \o/~_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryuu esperava pacientemente a garrafa parar de girar. Eu sorria satisfeita enquanto acompanhava o movimento do vidro. Alguma coisa me dizia que meu plano poderia ser posto em prática logo, o que era animador. E muito.

E então a garrafa parou.

- Ora, ora… Parece, Shou, que as coisas não saíram como o planejado. – vi Ryuu ficando satisfeita pela garrafa a ter apontado como desafiante e a mim como desafiada.

Engoli em seco antes de responder.

- E o que quer que eu faça, Ryuu-chan?

Ryuu sorriu maliciosamente e então verbalizou meu desafio. Aquilo deixou todo mundo sem reação. Até Mori parecia chocado! Olhei ao redor, tentando achar quem me ajudasse a fugir daquilo, mas não encontrei nenhum olhar voltado o suficiente para mim para que captasse a mensagem. Então olhei para Kaoru, que fitava o chão.

Ele estava vermelho.

- Então, Shou. Quanto mais vamos ter que esperar para que você cumpra o desafio? Não podemos girar a garrafa de novo enquanto nada acontecer. – o sorriso só crescia no rosto pálido de Ryuu.

- Eu não posso fazer isso! É… É… É… – eu não conseguia terminar a frase.

- Tão cruel quanto o que você faz comigo? – ela acrescentou.

Fiquei quieta. Aquilo era verdade até…

- Shou. – ela parecia impaciente.

Não precisei que ela falasse de novo, seu olhar já era bastante intimidador. Então me levantei e respirei fundo algumas vezes. Fechei os olhos, tentando imaginar que estava sozinha, mas meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido e eu estava começando a suar.

Pouco depois, segurei a barra de minha blusa e a levantei, a tirando em seguida. Abri os olhos e sentei, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, o rosto ficando quente cada vez mais. E Ryuu sorrindo, quase tendo uma crise de riso. Desviei o olhar dela para os outros, olhando um por um até chegar em Kaoru. Ele ainda fitava o chão, mas estava mais vermelho do que antes.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela havia me feito ficar só de sutiã. Aquilo era… Horrível! Não consegui descruzar os braços um momento sequer enquanto o jogo prosseguiu. Demorou algumas rodadas até que eu conseguisse me vingar dela. De alguma forma me senti aliviada ao poder desafiá-la.

- Tudo bem, Shou. – ela deu os ombros – O que quer que eu faça?

- Eu quero que você beije Nekozawa-senpai. – um sorriso enorme de satisfação se desenhou em meus lábios.

Vi que ela ficou automaticamente vermelha e aquilo foi bom. Naquele momento estávamos quites.

- Você quer que eu o que? – ela olhava como se não acreditasse.

- Beije Nekozawa-senpai. – falei de forma pausada para que ela entendesse.

Ela apenas me encarou de volta.

- Vamos, Ryuu-chan. Estamos esperando.

Ela engoliu e virou o rosto para Nekozawa-senpai. Nessa hora, peguei minha blusa do chão e vesti, tornando a olhar para Ryuu em seguida. Ela ainda fitava Nekozawa-senpai, que a olhava de volta, parecendo igualmente nervoso. Aquilo me fez perceber uma coisa.

- Nekozawa-senpai… Posso falar com você um momento depois? – ele virou o rosto para mim quando o chamei.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Shou – ouvi Ryuu me chamando, então desviei o olhar para ela – Eu preciso _mesmo_ fazer isso?

- Isso não é pior do que o que você me fez cumprir.

Eu estava certa e ela sabia.

- É… Acho que sim… – e então tornou a olhar para Nekozawa-senpai.

"_Beija logo e agradeça depois"_

Vi que ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. E de repente ela tinha os lábios colados nos dele. Ela realmente estava cumprindo com o desafio! Aquilo me deu tamanha satisfação que eu não resisti. Peguei a câmera fotográfica e apontei para o casal feliz. Infelizmente ela notou e no mesmo instante em que baixei a câmera, ela virou o rosto para mim com a maior expressão assassina.

- Não me olhe assim, Ryuu-chan. Será uma importante recordação para você! – e desenhei um coração no ar.

O jogo prosseguiu mais algum tempo e quando acabou, tratei de guardar a câmera para que Ryuu não fizesse alguma coisa com a foto. Então todos desceram para comer alguma coisa, mas eu e Nekozawa-senpai ficamos para trás.

- Né, Nekozawa-senpai. – olhei para ele, parecendo curiosa sobre alguma coisa.

Ele me olhou de volta.

- Você gosta de Ryuu-chan? Tipo… Você a _ama_?

Vi que ele ficava corado aos poucos, mas não me respondeu. Em vez disso, ele desceu as escadas e foi se juntar ao resto do grupo. Pelo menos era o que eu achava até descer também e não encontrá-lo na cozinha com os demais. Ryuu estava lá, mas isolada. Alguma coisa não estava certa.


	23. Pequeno Desagrado

O pessoal do Host estava comendo bolo e tomando alguma coisa, mas Ryuu estava isolada em seu canto ouvindo alguma coisa. Calmamente me aproximei dela e olhei o que ela tinha em mãos. Era um mp3 prata. Li o nome da música que estava tocando e por alguma razão sorri. Acho que foi porque ela ouvia uma música tão a cara dela que me surpreendeu de alguma forma.

Tirei um fone de seu ouvido para que ela me escutasse.

- Por que isolada, Ryuu-chan?

Ela desviou o olhar para mim e guardou o mp3 no bolso, ainda ouvindo música.

- Sei lá. Não quero comer, então não vou ficar com eles lá.

- Sua anti-social. Não sei como Nekozawa-senpai foi gostar de você.

Aquilo a surpreendeu. Ela tinha virado o rosto para mim e seus olhos estavam arregalados, sua boca abria e fechava como se ela fosse dizer algo, mas não havia nenhum som. Notando que ela não sairia muito cedo de seu estado de choque, peguei-a pelo pulso e a arrastei até a sala. Ou ao menos tentei, porque ouvi Kaoru me chamar quando estávamos na porta da cozinha, quase saindo.

- Shou, onde está indo? Vem comer conosco.

Virei o rosto para ele, sorrindo meio sem graça.

- Ah, claro. Só um minutinho, ok? – e empurrei Ryuu para sala. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, tomei seu mp3 e a mandei procurar por aquela pessoa.

Ela apenas me fitou com ódio em resposta, mas ignorei. Guardei o aparelho em meu bolso e me juntei ao clube para o lanche, enquanto ouvia Ryuu se afastar batendo os pés. Aquilo me fez rir um pouco, mas ninguém perguntou, o que era bom.

Não demorou muito para que eu entendesse do que estavam falando antes de eu me juntar à conversa e logo eu estava dizendo as coisas mais aleatórias sobre o assunto. Não sei, às vezes eu não chego a _participar_ da conversa, apenas faço comentários aleatórios. Eles são divertidos.

Terminamos de comer com o sol se pondo. O pessoal continuou conversando mais um pouco, mas eu pedi licença. Estava curiosa sobre como as coisas estavam indo com Ryuu, então me levantei e fui atrás dela. Não deveria demorar muito para achá-la, ou foi o que achei. A casa dos Suou é realmente grande.

Ela estava no próprio quarto, sozinha. Bati na porta algumas vezes antes dela atender. Notei que ela me olhou de cima a baixo, sem entender o que eu estava fazendo ali, mas não perguntou nada. Apenas girou sobre os calcanhares e voltou para a cama, ficando a fitar o teto, deitada.

- Ryuu-chan. – esperei que ela desviasse o olhar para mim antes de continuar – Encontrou com Nekozawa-senpai?

- É. Ele estava meio perdido no corredor.

- E então?

- Então o que?

- Como foram as coisas com ele? – ela notou meu sorriso um tanto estranho e se afastou o máximo que pôde de mim.

- Não aconteceu nada, ok? Ele só queria saber onde era o banheiro.

- Aham. Aí você foi com ele e aproveitou para se declarar.

- Ele acha que eu sou um garoto, pegaria mal. E eu não tenho **motivo** para me declarar.

- Claro que não, você só o ama. Motivo nenhum. E vocês já se beijaram.

Ela corou com o comentário.

- É, mas… Mas foi tudo culpa sua!

- Admita. Você _adorou _o que aconteceu.

- Adorei coisa nenhuma!

Ri.

- Ok, ok. Sabe, eu meio que o seqüestrei da casa dele, então seria bom se isso tomasse proporções significativas. – eu me aproximei e me sentei em uma poltrona qualquer.

- O que quer dizer com isso…? – ela parecia receosa. E tinha razão.

- Ele passará a noite aqui. E isso não é um pedido, é um aviso.

- E por que raios eu deixaria?

- Você não tem que deixar nada. Seu irmão já deixou. – e ri de novo. Usar o medo de Tamaki a meu favor era algo muito benéfico.


	24. Nekozawa

**Ryuu's POV**

Ok. Aquilo definitivamente não ia terminar bem. E por que Tamaki-nii deixou que Shou fizesse o que bem queria na _nossa_ casa? Nunca entendi a cabeça daquele loiro com quem compartilho a genética. Como podemos ser irmãos? Ah, enfim…

Sabem o que foi bom? Não aconteceu mais nada no resto do dia. Por 24 horas, eu fui livre e feliz. Ok, isso soou muito gay. E eu acabo de me lembrar de algo… Só não sei se é algo bom ou não… Nekozawa-senpai **sabe** que eu sou uma garota. Ele realmente sabe. Porque a Shou, em um dia aí, _contou_ para ele. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Ótimo, agora temos todo o mundo sabendo disso e, possivelmente, de meus sentimentos anormais e… Femininos. Por que esse meu lado não morreu quando eu achei que tinha? Ódio. Tudo culpa daquela filhinha de papai que é a Shou. E também culpa dela o que aconteceu no dia seguinte…

* * *

**Shou's POV**

Passamos apenas dois dias na casa dos Suou. O dia em que eu apareci com Nekozawa-senpai e o seguinte. No primeiro nada de relevante aconteceu… Já o seguinte foi muito interessante! E acho que nunca vi Ryuu tão vermelha!

Ok, mantendo o foco. Vou contar como foi. Tudo começou quando descemos para o café da manhã de hoje.

Ryuu vinha descendo despreocupadamente as escadas, vestindo o que ela chamava de pijama. Na verdade, era apenas uma camiseta velha e uma calça moletom. Estava na própria casa, afinal de contas. Qualquer um desceria para o café da manhã de pijamas, especialmente se tivesse esquecido que todas as visitas do dia anterior haviam dormido ali…

Quando chegou na porta da cozinha, ela pareceu congelar. Apenas seus olhos se moviam, focando um a um os integrantes do Host Club. Ao pararem em mim, percebi que se estreitaram, mas não liguei. Assim como os outros, apenas esperei para saber o que aconteceria. E então seus olhos focaram Nekozawa-senpai, arrastado convenientemente por mim para a cozinha mais cedo.

Nesse momento, vi o sangue de Ryuu subir extremamente rápido para a cabeça e tão rápido como veio, foi embora. Ela passou de tomate à pálida em questão de poucos segundos. Achando certa graça, mas temendo que ela acabasse passando mal, me levantei e fui até ela, a pegando pelo braço e a levando até a sala. Convenhamos, se ela fosse dizer algo, não ia querer que fosse na frente de todos. Ao menos não na frente de um loiro em específico.

- O que houve, Ryuu-chan? Ficou mais pálida do que já é normalmente. – eu comecei a falar assim que sentamos.

- Isso. É. Tudo. Culpa. Sua. – ela me fitava com os olhos semicerrados e os punhos fechados com certa força.

- Sempre é, sempre é… – revirei os olhos – Mas o que é minha culpa dessa vez?

- Por que raios _ele_ está aqui?! – ela levantou a voz mais do que gostaria, como eu pude concluir ao vê-la cobrir a boca com as mãos e olhar receosa para a porta da cozinha.

- Porque Tamaki-senpai permitiu que ele passasse a noite aqui, oras. Eu disse isso ontem, não? – eu fiz cara de quem não entendia.

- Shou, você não é estúpida. Então pare de agir como se fosse! – ela pôs as mãos no meu pescoço e começou a apertar, mas sem a real intenção de me enfocar. Se quisesse, ela já tinha feito.

- Ok, ok… Só não me mata, valeu? – franzi a sobrancelha – Vocês ainda não se acertaram, só isso… Foi por isso que eu o trouxe aqui. Aliás, quando eu perguntei o que ele sentia por você, ele só baixou o olhar e saiu, constrangido para caramba. Então que tal parar de me enforcar e ir falar com ele? Aproveita que você está com seu pijama _sexy_. – senti que ela apertou um pouco mais minha garganta enquanto eu ria de meu próprio comentário.

- Você é doida, sabia? – ela acrescentou antes de me soltar – Eu não vou falar com ele e você sabe.

- Se quiser, eu mesma falo. – dei os ombros. Eu podia muito bem fazer aquilo, qual seria o problema?

- Ah, claro. Por que você nem vai ficar insinuando coisas para ele! Até parece que eu vou pedir para _você_ fazer uma coisa dessas!

- E vai fazer por conta própria então…? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha, sem esconder que duvidava daquilo.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se levantou e foi para a cozinha. Eu a acompanhei com o olhar e então fui também. Até a hora do almoço, nada mais aconteceu em relação a isso. Apenas Kaoru me perguntando o que houve entre mim e Ryuu para ela sempre me lançar olhares assassinos. Eu apenas ri e respondi que aquilo era normal.

Na hora do almoço, eu estava na cozinha vendo o que as empregadas estavam fazendo. Aparentemente isso as incomodava, mas eu não estava lá para criticá-las, então apenas continuei observando. Ao menos até um ser aparecer na porta e me chamar.

- Ootori-san?

Era a voz de Nekozawa, o que fez com que eu demorasse um pouco para virar o rosto para ele.

- Ah, diga, Nekozawa-senpai. – eu sorri ao falar. É automático quando estou de bom humor – Quer perguntar alguma coisa?

Ao ver que ele confirmou com a cabeça, me levantei e saí, pedindo licença às empregadas. Pude ver que elas ficaram gratas de alguém me tirar de lá, o que me incomodou de leve.

- Então… O que quer saber? – estávamos subindo as escadas quando perguntei.

- É sobre ontem…

- Ah, sobre o que eu perguntei ontem? – senti que meus olhos começaram a brilhar.

Uma nova confirmação de cabeça me fez seguir em frente.

- O que quer saber? Se for sobre a Ryuu, acho melhor falar direto com ela.

Percebi que ele se encolheu um pouco com meu comentário, o que quase me fez gritar um "que fofo!" alto e estridente. Eles se amam de forma tão tímida! É tão meigo! Ah, certo, foco. Eu me distraio muito quando estou falando de coisas que me empolgam…

- Sabe – eu continuei antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa –, ela gosta de você. De verdade.

Ele apenas desviou o olhar para mim, sem parecer acreditar muito.

- Olha! Ela está logo ali! Por que não vai falar com ela? – eu apontei para o outro lado do corredor, de onde Ryuu vinha distraída.

Percebi que estávamos quase na porta do quarto dela, então eu simplesmente empurrei Nekozawa-senpai para dentro e fui até minha amiga loira de um metro e meio.

- Ryuu-chan! – eu estava mais feliz do que o normal e ela logo notou.

- O que foi? – ela me fitou com certa raiva.

- Quanto ódio em um coração tão pequeno… Mas então, indo para onde? Seu quarto? Pare de se isolar tanto! – eu estava tentando não deixar óbvio que queria que ela fosse para lá.

- Pare de me irritar tanto e veremos no que dá. – dito isso, ela apertou o passo e entrou em seu quarto.


	25. Se resolvendo

**Ryuu's POV**

Eu nunca devia ter feito aquilo. Não devia ter entrado no meu quarto com o sangue fervendo. Mas entrei. E a primeira coisa que vi foi Nekozawa-senpai parado o mais longe possível da janela, mas de frente para a porta.

- O que _você _está fazendo aqui? – minha voz saía fria.

- Suou-san… Desculpe… A Ootori-san acabou me empurrando para cá…

Ootori-san? Ah, sim. A Shou é irmã do Kyouya, sua mula. Tudo culpa dela.

- Ah, claro… – minha voz não estava mais firme. Por que raios minha voz não estava mais firme?! Como era possível que a voz _dele_ me acalmasse tanto de forma tão… Rápida?!

- Suou-san…

- Chame de "Ryuu", por favor. – eu não estava prestando atenção alguma no que estava dizendo.

- Certo… Ryuu-san… Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele estava nervoso. Tanto quanto eu.

Engoli em seco.

- Claro… – o que mais eu poderia responder?

Ok, a situação era a seguinte: eu estava andando pelo quarto aparentemente arrumando algumas coisas e ele estava sempre no meu campo de visão de alguma forma misteriosa, mas sempre longe da janela e da luz que vinha de fora. E nós estávamos conversando relativamente numa boa.

- O que a Ootori-san disse é… Verdade? – nossos olhos azuis se encontraram quando ele perguntou, me fazendo corar e desviar o rosto.

- Depende. O que ela disse? – eu tentava soar natural, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

Ele não respondeu.

- Olha… – eu me sentei na cama e abaixei a cabeça. Não queria encará-lo por nada nesse mundo – Eu não sei o que ela falou… Mas sei o que ela vai perguntar quando sairmos daqui, então… – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Quanto mais rápido eu dissesse, mais rápido tudo acabaria, certo? – Eu vou dizer que gosto de você. Pronto, falei.

Minha voz saiu tão rápido que nem mesmo eu entendi direito. Quando levantei o olhar para ele, vi-o piscar algumas vezes, como se ainda não tivesse compreendido a mensagem. E quando compreendeu, sua reação não foi a que eu esperava.

- É… Mesmo…? – sua voz estava séria e ele se aproximava da cama.

O silêncio era tão profundo que eu ouvia perfeitamente o som da capa roçando no chão, ou mesmo nossas respirações. E meu coração pulsava tão rápido e tão forte que eu conseguia ouvir meu sangue circulando. Só esperava que _ele_ não estivesse ouvindo.

- É… É, sim… – eu hesitei ao responder. Não sabia se ele havia achado algo bom ou não descobrir aquilo.

Ou pelo menos, eu não sabia até o que veio em seguida.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama e pôs uma mão em meu rosto. Não sei como as coisas aconteceram, só sei que de repente ele estava me beijando. Sim, ele estava **me beijando**._ Beijando! _A mim!

Eu levei um bom tempo para processar o fato, mas cheguei a reagir. Não sei a razão, não sei como, mas eu passei a beijá-lo de volta. Não tenho ideia de quanto tempo tudo isso durou, mas pareceu um tempo muito longo. Um tempo que passamos na mesma posição, sem mover um músculo do corpo para nos ajeitarmos ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele… Beijo. Que eu ainda não acredito ser real.

Quando afastamos nossos rostos, ambos ofegavam. E ambos tinham as bochechas coradas e fervendo. Mas acima de tudo, nenhum de nós, por mais felizes que estivéssemos, sabia o que fazer dali para frente. Não havia sido algo normal para ninguém. Não tínhamos a menor experiência nesse campo.

Então apenas continuamos ali, corados mas já respirando normalmente. E ele com a mão em meu rosto, com os olhos fixos nos meus. E eu com os olhos fixos nos dele. Eram tão azuis quanto os meus, o que me confortava de alguma forma. Talvez a semelhança física entre nós tivesse interferido em tudo aquilo de alguma forma.

Aliás, que eu estou dizendo?! Não sou a Shou para ficar pensando sobre isso. Aconteceu, não aconteceu? Então ponto. A partir disso, não lembro direito do que houve. O resto do dia realmente passou em branco para mim. Em branco.


	26. Capítulo Final

**Shou's POV**

Naquele momento estava tudo escuro, como se eu estivesse sozinha. Mas eu ainda ouvia vozes vindo. Vozes que eu conhecia muito bem e que, por conta disso, me fizeram sorrir. Era bom finalmente ouvi-las depois de tanto tempo longe de coisas conhecidas. Eu quis rir. Sentia-me tão estranhamente alegre, tão anormalmente livre, leve.

* * *

**Narrador's POV**

A garota de cabelos negros retirou o capacete de projeção e o entregou para o rapaz mais próximo. Piscou algumas vezes, se reacostumando com a claridade. Seus olhos focaram o teto e, sob seus dedos, sentiu o couro da poltrona. Apesar do estranhamento por estar novamente naquela sala, seus ouvidos estavam acostumados às vozes presentes. Era como se sempre as tivesse escutado.

Quando finalmente se sentou, a conversa passou a incluí-la.

- E então, Shou-sama? Acha que será um bom negócio? – era uma voz masculina e vinha do lado direito da garota.

- Vocês têm razão, é uma história interessante. Mas não perguntem só a mim. – ela ajeitou o cabelo e se levantou.

- Sim, claro. Pediremos a ela também.

Assim que a frase foi terminada, alguém entrou pela porta. Seus cabelos loiros e compridos estavam comumente presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, os cachos meio sobre o ombro. Estava mais alta do que a morena se lembrava e quando Shou comentou isso, a loira apenas riu, respondendo que aquilo era óbvio.

- Mas então, podemos ir agora? Você tem um compromisso, Shou.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vai comigo buscar o vestido?

Os outros presentes se apressaram em se despedir para não atrasá-la mais. E uma vez que tudo estava arrumado, Shou pegou sua bolsa e saiu com a amiga. O carro preto estava parado diante da porta, sob a sombra de uma árvore. A morena se dirigiu ao lado do carona, enquanto a loira foi para o lado do motorista.

- Seu vestido está pronto desde hoje de manhã e já é quase hora da sua sentença. –ela olhou para Shou pelo canto do olho.

Shou riu.

- Mas não se esqueça de dizer aos nossos funcionários se podem ou não vender aquilo. Todos os outros já responderam. – e sorriu para a loira.

- Quanta eficiência da parte deles… Antes o Host era apenas um bando de incompetentes.

- As coisas mudaram, Ryuu-chan.

- Menos como você me chama. Já faz mais de dez anos, não dá para chamar só de "Ryuu", não?

- Não. E quando você casar, quero ser sua madrinha.

Ryuu suspirou. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo de Shou e, com certeza, não seria a última.

- Você quer dizer, _se _eu chegar a tal ponto. – Ryuu dirigia despreocupadamente, com um braço apoiado na janela totalmente aberta do carro.

- Aposto como o Umehito-kun adoraria. Mesmo tendo aquele ar sombrio todo. Você não usaria branco, mesmo. – Shou riu. Só de imaginar o possível casamento da amiga, ela tinha uma pequena crise de riso.

- Claro, claro… – Ryuu revirou os olhos – Chegamos. Vai lá provar o vestido e me liga se precisar de algo. Vou ajudar meu irmão com o resto dos preparativos de última hora, mas venho para cá se precisar.

Shou agradeceu, sorrindo mais abertamente do que o de costume. Esperara ansiosamente por aquele dia. Tudo bem que o trabalho havia criado a dúvida de se seria possível ou não manter a data prevista, mas no fim tudo dera certo. E agora ela estava em uma das lojas mais caras de noiva existentes no país, provando seu vestido. A morena mal conseguia conter sua emoção.

Enquanto o tempo passava, ela ia se lembrando de alguns acontecimentos aleatórios pelos quais passara. Quando se formaram no colegial, quando entraram na faculdade, quando teve uma briga tão feia com Kaoru que chegaram a passar quase um ano separados, a sua reconciliação com ele, quando arranjou um trabalho como escritora. Inclusive quando entrou para uma empresa que transformavas livros e mangás em animações.

E naquele dia, passaria a ser uma mulher casada com o único homem que aprendera a amar.


	27. Agradecimentos da Autora

_Terminar uma fic é tão emocionante! E nem acredito que acabei! Eu enrolei muito, eu sei… Desculpem por isso. Aliás, pretendo encerrar outras. Agora vamos ao que me interessa… O que acharam? Mandem reviews dizendo! E enfim os agradecimentos dessa autora criançola…_

* * *

Agradeço às pessoas que leram, as que mandaram reviews.

Agradeço aos criadores do mangá e do anime de Ouran (grande fonte de inspiração, diga-se de passagem).

Agradeço às minhas amigas que tiveram alguma participação na criação e desenvolvimento (principalmente) dessa fic.

Agradeço à _Nicegir100_, por me deixar abusar da personagem dela.

Agradeço a você que leu até o fim, especialmente minhas crises nas N/A ou mesmo aqui.

Porque eu to surtando de felicidade! Eu acabei mais uma fic! Agora posso começar outra! HAHAHAHA!

Ok, deu. Acabou o surto… Eu acho. Enfim, até a próxima fic!

Ja ne.


End file.
